PAIN IS SO CLOSE TO PLEASURE
by Tashgan
Summary: Sequel zur LuciusFanfic Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me Kill me. Und es wird noch erheblich krasser als im ersten Teil. Lucius hat ein Problem: und das heisst Zachary Blaine g WARNING: strenges RRating da expliziter Slash
1. Kapitel 1 Payback

**_PAIN IS SO CLOSE TO PLEASURE………._**

**_(Fortsetzung zu: Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me)_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Diese Story ist definitiv dark and cruel. Sehr sehr dark sogar._**

**_Lucius wird im Lauf der Story sprichwörtlich durch die Hölle gehen.... _****_*böse grins*_**

**_Warning: SLASH/rape/violence…. _****_Oh ja, jetzt geht's wirklich richtig zur Sache Baby *g*_**

****

**_Anmerkung:_****_ Alles Pottermäßige gehört (leider) Joanne K. Rowling. Ich hab mir Lucius (und noch ein paar andere Leute) nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene leider, leider immer noch kein Geld damit._**

**_So, jetzt aber genug gelabert, jetzt geht es los... und zwar gleich richtig heftig._**

****

Payback............................Kapitel 1 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 „Und was willst du jetzt tun? Mich töten, wie du es mit Asmodeus getan hast? Du hast ihn doch umgebracht, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings" Zacharys Antwort ließ offen, welchen Teil der Frage er damit beantwortet hatte.

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" Lucius' Tonfall war sehr herablassend.

„Asmodeus ist für den sinnlosen Tod eines Mädchens verantwortlich, das ich geliebt habe. Genauso wie du".

Nun begann Lucius sich doch Gedanken zu machen.

Natürlich, er meinte Rhea damit. Aber wie konnte er wissen, was zwischen Lucius und Rhea vorgefallen war? Lucius hätte es gern gewusst, doch er verkniff sich die Frage. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm.

„Du spielst doch gerne, oder?" Zachary's Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich verstehe nicht" gab Lucius zurück, stellte sich absichtlich dumm.

Zachary blickte lächelnd auf ihn hinunter.

„Ich glaube, du weißt sehr wohl was ich meine, Lucius". Zum ersten Mal sprach ihn Zachary mit Namen an.

Die Klinge wurde plötzlich von seinem Hals genommen und Lucius unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Zachary ging langsam einmal um ihn herum, dann blieb er hinter Lucius stehen.

„Und jetzt werden wir ein schönes Spiel miteinander spielen".

Die Worte hingen für einen Augenblick bedeutungsschwer in der Luft.

„Knöpf' deine Hose auf und fass dich an" befahl Zachary und Lucius riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Nein, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun" knurrte er.

Ein leises Lachen erklang.

„Ich denke doch".

„Nein!"

Lucius zuckte zusammen als ihn die Schwertspitze genau zwischen den Schulterblättern traf. Es war keine tiefe Wunde. Gerade soviel, um Schmerzen zu verursachen. Aber es war eindeutig zuviel. Lucius riss der Geduldsfaden. Er sprang blitzschnell auf die Füße, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass Zachary ihn immer noch mit dem Schwert bedrohte. Er wirbelte herum und bevor Zachary reagierte, hatte Lucius auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn gegen ihn.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Zauberstab und traf Zachary. Auf Lucius' Gesicht zeigte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Doch dann geschah etwas seltsames. Zachary wurde von dem grünen Glühen eingehüllt und er verzog leicht das Gesicht als hätte er Schmerzen. Aber er starb nicht. Überrascht beobachtete Lucius das Schauspiel. Dass der Fluch nicht funktioniert hatte war unmöglich. Der tödlichste der 3 unverzeihlichen Flüche wirkte immer. Vor allem wenn er in einer derart mit Hass aufgeladenen Situation benutzt wurde, wie es bei Lucius gerade der Fall war.

Der Fluch war mächtig. Und tödlich. Doch es schien etwas zu geben, was noch mächtiger war. Denn Zachary stand immer noch lebend und atmend vor ihm, als das grüne Glühen langsam verebbte und wann verschwand.

„Ach Lucius, was soll der Quatsch? Du erinnerst mich wirklich sehr an Asmodeus. Er hat genau das gleiche versucht" bemerkte Zachary grinsend.

Dann ging er auf Lucius zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Er neigte den Kopf vor und flüsterte: „Aber soll ich dir was verraten? Deine Zaubertricks wirken bei mir nicht. Ich bin unsterblich".

Mit unbeweglichem Gesicht starrte Lucius ihn an.

„So, jetzt sei ein lieber Junge und knie nieder" setzte Zachary noch hinzu.

In Lucius' Augen loderte es auf.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?"

Zachary seufzte.

„Das hatten wir doch gerade eben schon einmal. Hör zu Lucius. Du bist machtlos gegen mich, deine Zauberei kann mir nichts anhaben. *_Ich*_ hingegen kann dich jederzeit und wann immer ich will einen Kopf kürzer machen" belehrte Zachary ihn.

Er riss Lucius den Zauberstab aus der Hand und warf ihn in eine Ecke.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich.

„Dann tu es. Bring es hinter dich" schnarrte er.

Das Grinsen in Zacharys Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Oh nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Zuerst vergnüge ich mich noch ein wenig mit dir".

Lucius blieb eisern stehen. Zachary schüttelte den Kopf, freute sich aber insgeheim über soviel Gegenwehr.

„Also, kniest du jetzt nieder oder muss ich dir erst deine Achillis-Sehnen durchtrennen? Danach wirst du freiwillig in die Knie gehen, weil du dann nämlich nicht mehr länger stehen kannst". Zacharys Stimme war gespenstisch gleichgültig und Lucius wusste instinktiv, dass dieser Mann absolut keine Skrupel hatte zu tun, womit er gedroht hatte.

Ohne Zachary aus den Augen zu lassen sank er auf seine Knie.

„Guter Junge" bemerkte Zachary belustigt doch dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Du sollst am eigenen Leib spüren was es heißt, jemandem auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein". Wieder hatte er sehr leise gesprochen, doch wieder hallten die Worte in Lucius' Ohren nach. Er fröstelte.

Zachary meinte es definitiv ernst.

„Du willst also, dass ich tue was du von mir verlangst, was immer es auch ist?" fragte Lucius.

„Ganz genau."

„Und was soll ich tun?"

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Du weißt genau was du tun sollst" erwiderte Zachary und in seiner Stimme schwang leichte Ungeduld mit. Er trat zurück, ging wieder um Lucius herum und blieb hinter ihm stehen.

Lucius atmete tief durch. Es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig. Langsam begann er, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Eine Hand glitt unter den Stoff.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern. Zeig, was du zu bieten hast".

Lucius versteifte sich bei diesen Worten. Noch niemals zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt, ihn so zu demütigen. Und das war erst der Anfang....

Lucius folgte der Aufforderung. Schüchternheit war ihm fremd. Er befreite seine Männlichkeit aus dem Gefängnis seiner Kleider und legte Hand an sich. Doch es regte sich nichts, egal was er tat. Die Situation war auch denkbar ungeeignet um richtig in Fahrt zu kommen. Da spürte er auf einmal Zacharys Atem an seinem Hals. Der andere Mann hatte sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt und sein Mund war ganz dicht an Lucius' Ohr.

„Denk an Rhea..." flüsterte die Stimme.

„Siehst du sie vor dir? Siehst du ihre zarte Haut, ihre ach so weichen Lippen? Hast du das kleine herzförmige Mal gesehen, das sie an der Innenseite des linken Oberschenkels hat? Hast du ihre Schreie gehört, die sie ausstößt, kurz bevor sie ihren Höhepunkt hat? Stell dir vor, was du mit ihr tun würdest, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre...".

Zuerst dachte Lucius, das ganze wäre ein alberner Scherz. Doch Zachary sprach weiter, seine Stimme umgarnte Lucius, lockte ihn. Durch Zacharys Worte entstand nach und nach ein Bild von Rhea vor Lucius' innerem Auge. Rhea, wie sie sich vor Lust stöhnend unter ihm wand. Langsam reagierte er. Zacharys Flüstern ging weiter. Er konnte Rheas Vorzüge sehr gut beschreiben denn er kannte sie gut. Besser sogar noch als Lucius sie gekannt hatte. Und es brachte den gewünschten Erfolg. Lucius spürte, wie das Blut in seine Lenden strömte. Er wurde hart.

Ohne es zu wollen stöhnte er auf, als er sich daran erinnerte, welches Gefühl es gewesen war, als Rhea ihn während des Quidditch-Spiels geleckt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte, als er auf einmal Hände spürte, die zärtlich durch seine Haare strichen. Mittlerweile war er so erregt, dass es ihn nicht mehr scherte, dass ein anderer Mann ihm dabei zusah. Es hatte sogar einen gewissen Reiz, beobachtet zu werden, wie Lucius feststellte. Und so dauerte es nicht sonderlich lange, bis er unter dem Herannahmen seines Höhepunkts zu zittern begann. Er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und konzentrierte sich so auf sich selbst, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Zachary aufgehört hatte, seine Haare zu streicheln und wieder vor ihm hingetreten war.

„Steh auf".

Die Worte holten Lucius zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er öffnete die Augen. Vor ihm stand Zachary. Dessen blaue Augen glänzten und sein Mund war eine Spur weit geöffnet. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken kam Lucius etwas zittrig wieder auf die Füße. Er keuchte auf, als Zachary auf ihn zutrat, und nun Hand an ihn legte. Mit einer Hand stimulierte Zachary ihn weiter und das machte er gut. Die andere Hand hatte er um Lucius' Nacken gelegt und dessen Kopf ganz nach zu sich gezogen. Zachary sah es in Lucius' Augen als dieser kam und sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen in seine Hand ergoss.

„War es das was du wolltest? Gut, dann lass mich jetzt wieder los" sagte Lucius leise, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Nicht schlecht. Für den Anfang..." erwiderte Zachary und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du mit: für den Anfang?"

Zachary antwortete nicht, sondern versetzte ihm einen leichten Stoß. Er trieb ihn vor sich her, bis Lucius gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches stieß und nicht weiter nach hinten ausweichen konnte.

„Ich will, dass du dich umdrehst und auf den Schreibtisch legst. Die Hände flach auf die Tischplatte. Und wehe dir, du hebst auch nur einen Finger, ohne dass ich es dir erlaube" befahl Zachary mit Nachdruck.

Lucius wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was Zachary mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er sich jetzt weigerte. Dennoch schreckte er davor zurück, dem Befehl nachzukommen, denn er vermutete bereits was auf ihn zukommen würde. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes sprach Bände. Genauso wie die Erektion, die sich deutlich unter Zacharys Jeans abzeichnete. Es hatte keinen Zweck sich zu weigern. Nicht, wenn er weiterleben wollte.

Wortlos drehte sich Lucius um. Langsam und zögernd beugte er sich nach vorn und legte sich wie befohlen auf den Tisch. Seine Hände presste er gegen die Tischplatte. Er fühlte, wie Zachary den Bund der bereits aufgeknöpften Hose packte und sie ihm mit einem Ruck herunterzog. Danach spürte er wieder die Berührung von kaltem Stahl auf seiner Haut und Lucius zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Doch die Schwertschneide verletzte ihn nicht, sondern Zachary durchtrennte nur den Stoff von Lucius' Hemd mit einem Schnitt vom Kragen bis zur Taille. Die nun losen Teile wurden zur Seite gezogen und eine Hand strich sanft über seinen Rücken.

„Hm, was für ein Prachtkerl" flüsterte Zachary.

Lucius hatte sich unter dem sanften Streicheln über seinen Rücken etwas entspannt, doch im nächsten Augenblick keuchte er unwillig auf. Er spürte Zacharys Hand, wie sie ihm etwas Feuchtes zwischen die Pobacken rieb. Lucius biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte hart, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sein eigener Erguss war, der jetzt als Gleitmittel zweckentfremdet wurde.

„Ich will dir ja schließlich nicht übermäßig weh tun" hörte er Zacharys Stimme.

„Zu gütig" grummelte Lucius.

Dann war Zacharys Hand weg und Lucius hörte, wie der Reisverschluss an einer Hose geöffnet wurde. Zachary trat ihm leicht gegen die Innenseiten der Füße und zwang so seine Beine auseinander. Lucius' Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich, als er spürte wie sich die Spitze von Zacharys Glied heiß und fordernd gegen ihn drängte. Er versteifte sich augenblicklich.

„Nicht doch. Entspanne dich. Dann macht es dir vielleicht sogar Spaß" flüsterte Zachary und strich wieder über Lucius' Rücken, wühlte in den herrlichen weißblonden Haaren.

Er ließ ihm Zeit und nach einigen Minuten lockerten sich Lucius' verkrampfte Muskeln tatsächlich. Dennoch ächzte er unwillkürlich auf, als Zachary ohne weitere Vorwarnung in ihn eindrang. Er bewegte sich zuerst nicht, er ließ Lucius Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Doch es fiel Zachary nicht leicht sich zu zügeln und so begann er alsbald, ihn zu reiten. Genießerisch leckte er sich dabei über die Lippen. Er packte Lucius' Hüften und erhöhte das Tempo. Lucius gab keinen Laut von sich. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in das Holz der Tischplatte. Alles in ihm schrie nach Rache und Vergeltung für diese Erniedrigung, die dieser Unsterbliche ihm gerade zu Teil werden ließ. Aber dann merkte Lucius, dass doch nicht alles in ihm dagegen war und er schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Zacharys Stöße begannen, Wirkung zu zeigen. Nicht nur bei Zachary selbst, dessen Atem mittlerweile gepresst kam und der verhalten stöhnte. Auch Lucius' Körper reagierte. Allerdings auf eine Weiße, die Lucius mehr als alles andere demütigte. Er wurde gegen seinen Willen von einem Mann vergewaltigt. Und dennoch, er fühlte wie sein eigenes Glied wieder steif wurde, fühlte die Lust, die bei jedem erneuten Stoß durch seinen Körper floss wie flüssiges Feuer. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Keinesfalls wollte er zulassen, dass sein Peiniger mitbekam, dass es Lucius Vergnügen bereitete.

Er war so damit beschäftigt, um Selbstbeherrschung zu ringen, dass er fast nicht mitbekam, wie Zachary sich in ihn ergoss. Zachary ließ sich schweratmend auf Lucius sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen langen seidigen Haaren. Eine ganze Weile verharrte er so, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und zog sich zurück. Lucius blieb auf dem Tisch liegen, als hätte man ihn darauf festgenagelt. Was ja auch irgendwie den Tatsachen entsprach. Er verharrte nur aus einem einzigen Grund in dieser devoten Pose. Er wollte nicht, dass Zachary sah, dass Lucius schon wieder hart geworden war. Er versteckte seine Erektion so gut es ging vor seinem Peiniger. Es wäre die allerschlimmste Schmach für ihn, wenn Zachary jetzt auf noch erfahren würde, dass Lucius Lust dabei empfunden hatte, von ihm genommen zu werden.

Nachdem Zachary seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, wandte er sich zum gehen. Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Lucius um. 

„Bis bald mein Schöner. Wir werden uns wiedersehen..." bemerkte Zachary lächelnd und versetzte Lucius einen spielerischen Klaps auf den blanken Hintern.

Das nächste, was Lucius spürte war ein Windstoß, der durch die immer noch geöffneten Fensterflügel hereinwehte und über seine Haut strich.

Als er sich umwandte war Zachary verschwunden.

*************to be continued*************

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Na, wie war das erste Kapitel? *zwinker*_

_Ganz schön heftig oder? Und das war erst der Anfang. Es wird noch erheblich krasser werden im Lauf dieser Story._

_Kapitel 2 geht in ein paar Tagen online._

_Ach ja, für diejenigen, die es interessiert: den Titel der Story habe ich mir von einem Queen-Song geliehen. Der Song wurde auf dem Album „A kind of magic" veröffentlicht (release 1986). Die Lyrics passen nicht unbedingt zur Geschichte aber der Titel._

_Darüber hinaus ist „A Kind of Magic" sozusagen der inoffizielle Soundtrack zum allerersten Highlander-Kinofilm. Und das passt jetzt wieder perfekt zur zweiten Hauptrolle in dieser Geschichte. Schließlich ist Zachary ein Unsterblicher... *g*_


	2. Kapitel 2 Ein Raubtier leckt seine Wunde...

_Was soll ich sagen? Am besten nix und ihr könnt ungestört lesen ;-)_ _Ein Raubtier leckt seine Wunden......................Kapitel 2_

***************************************************************************

Ein Weilchen blieb Lucius noch auf dem Tisch liegen, dann richtete er sich langsam auf und blickte wütend an sich hinunter auf seine verräterische und äußerst unkooperative Männlichkeit. Zornig knöpfte er sich die Hose zu. Von Spielchen hatte er heute wirklich mehr als genug. Unwirsch riss er sich die blutgetränkten Fetzen seines Hemds herunter und warf es mit einem Unmuteslaut ins Kaminfeuer.

Dann stapfte er leise vor sich hinfluchend ins Badezimmer und ging erst einmal unter die Dusche. Er wollte unbedingt das Gefühl von Männerhänden an seinem Körper abwaschen.

Danach ließ er sich von den Hauselfen seine Wunden versorgen. Doch die Elfen konnten sich nur um Lucius' äußerliche Wunden kümmern, die bald wieder verheilt sein würden. Die Wunden, die Lucius' Stolz davongetragen hatte saßen tiefer und es würde einige Zeit vergehen, bis er darüber hinweggekommen war.

Er mied in den folgenden Tagen so gut es ging jegliche Gesellschaft. Auf Fragen reagierte er nur sehr einsilbig und wenn alles nichts half, wurde er ausfallend. Es dauerte nicht lange und alle gingen ihn freiwillig aus dem Weg und das war ihm ganz recht so. Er wollte allein sein und sich wie ein Raubtier seine Wunden lecken. Meistens saß er gedankenversunken in seinem Arbeitszimmer und grübelte darüber nach, wie er Zachary stellen und gefangen setzen könnte. Er dachte auch über die Möglichkeiten nach, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, um es diesem unverschämten Unsterblichen heimzuzahlen.

Zu dumm, dass man Zachary mit Todesflüchen oder ähnlichem nicht schaden konnte. Das machte die Angelegenheit kompliziert. Doch Lucius vermutete, dass auch ein mächtiger Unsterblicher wie Zachary einen Schwachpunkt haben musste. Er musste nur herausfinden, welcher das war. Lucius erging sich in höchst erfreulichen Vorstellungen, was er Zachary alles antun würde, sobald er seiner habhaft geworden war.

Unsterblichkeit schön und gut, aber unempfindlich gegen Schmerzen war Zachary wahrscheinlich nicht. Also würde er einige Stunden in der Folterkammer sicherlich nicht unbeschadet überstehen. Und der Verlust des einen oder anderen Körperteils würde ihn sicherlich genauso behindern wie jeden anderen auch. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr als einen Sterblichen. Am amüsantesten fand Lucius die Vorstellung eines nach unzähligen Folterungen blutend und gebrochen auf dem Boden liegenden Zachary, den er dann tief unten in einem der Kerker einmauern lassen würde. Lebendig begraben. Das wäre die ultimative Strafe. Ein Mann, der nicht sterben konnte, auf ewig gefangen hinter meterdicken Steinmauern.

Ein teuflisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucius' Gesicht als er sich diesen höchst erfreulichen Gedanken hingab. Ja, genau das würde er mit Zachary machen, sobald er ihn gefangen hatte.

Also begab er sich umgehend auf die Jagd nach seiner Beute. Doch Zachary zu finden erwieß sich als beinahe unmöglich. Es schien fast so als würde der Mann überhaupt nicht existieren. Niemand wusste etwas über ihn oder hatte jemals von ihm gehört.

Selbst mit Hilfe von schwarzer Magie war er nicht zu finden. Nach ein paar Tagen beschloss Lucius, noch einmal in Rheas Wohnung zu gehen. Vielleicht würde das Foto, das er beim letzten Mal dort gefunden hatte, hilfreich bei seiner Suche nach Zachary sein.

Lucius apparierte diesmal nicht direkt in die Wohnung hinein, weil er nicht wusste, was ihn dort vielleicht erwarten würde. Er erschien vor dem Haus und ging wie ein ganz normaler Besucher die Treppen hinauf. Die Wohnungstür öffnete er jedoch mit Hilfe von Zauberei. Es war früher Abend, die Schatten wurden bereits länger, doch es fiel noch genug Licht durch die Fenster um sich ungehindert umsehen zu können. Er betrat die Wohnung und ging direkt hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Dort erwartete ihn jedoch eine unerfreuliche Überraschung.

Die Leichen waren nicht mehr da. Man musste sie gefunden und weggeschafft haben. Das war nicht weiter tragisch denn Lucius hatte sowieso nicht den Wunsch gehegt, noch einmal einen Blick auf Rheas sterbliche Überreste zu werfen. Was ihn jedoch zornig werden ließ war die Tatsache, dass leider nicht nur die Leichen entfernt worden waren, sondern auch Rheas gesamte Habe. Die Möbel standen zwar noch in der Wohnung, aber alle übrigen Gegenstände wie Bücher, Kleidung, Haushaltsgegenstände, Nippes etc. waren verschwunden. Zusammen mit den Umzugskartons, die bei Lucius' letztem Besuch überall herumgestanden hatten. Somit war leider auch der eine Karton mit den Fotos weg und Lucius musste zähneknirschend feststellen, dass er völlig umsonst hergekommen war.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder zum Gehen wenden, da nahm er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam durch den Raum schweifen, ohne dabei den Kopf zu drehen.

Nichts.

Jetzt fange ich schon an Gespenster zu sehen, dachte er unwillig. Missmutig schüttelte er den Kopf und verließ die Wohnung auf dem gleichen Weg wie er gekommen war. Gerade als die Wohnungstür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, hörte er etwas. Ein leises männliches Lachen erklang aus der Wohnung. Ein Lachen, das Lucius nur allzu vertraut war.

Zachary!

Lucius wirbelte herum, richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen die Tür und zerstörte sie mit einem einzigen Fluch. Hastig lief er zurück in die Wohnung und durchsuchte sämtliche Räume. Er fand nichts.

Nicht das leiseste Anzeichen dafür, dass Zachary überhaupt jemals hier gewesen war. Zumindest war er es jetzt nicht. Wieder schüttelte Lucius missmutig den Kopf. Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet? Es schien fast so.

Das ganze trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich Lucius' Laune besserte. Sie verschlechterte sich eher noch. Er verließ die Wohnung und apparierte direkt nach Hause zurück. Dort angekommen befahl er, man solle ihm sofort die Familienchronik bringen. Er hoffte, vielleicht dort einen Hinweiß zu finden, wie man Zachary finden konnte.

Ungeduldig wartete er, bis die Hauselfen die gewünschten Bücher gebracht hatten. Dutzende in Leder gebundene Bücher stapelten sich auf der Tischplatte und rechts und links des Tisches. Lucius seufzte. Es würde Wochen dauern, sich durch die gesamte Chronik zu lesen. Er begann natürlich zuerst mit den Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit von Asmodeus Malfoy. Leider war kein Wort über etwaige Bekanntschaften außerhalb der Zaubererwelt zu finden. Der Bericht über Asmodeus' Tod schien reichlich lückenhaft zu sein. Zachary schien Recht gehabt zu haben. Die Schilderung in den Chroniken klang wirklich reichlich übertrieben. Lucius forschte weiter.

Er konnte zwar keine direkten Hinweiße auf Zachary finden, doch fielen ihm beim Studieren einige mysteriöse Todesfälle auf. Familienmitglieder, die auf höchst ungewöhnliche Weise gestorben oder einfach verschwunden waren. Da Lucius Zacharys Eigenart nun kannte, erschienen diese seltsamen Todesfälle auf einmal in einem ganz anderen Licht, auch wenn Lucius nicht nachweisen konnte, dass Zachary tatsächlich etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte.

Lucius vergrub sich ganz in die Bücher. Und obwohl er angeordnet hatte, unter keinen Umständen gestört zu werden, hatte ihn Narcissa eines Abends dann doch gestört. Seine schöne, aber meistens ach so hochnäsige, Ehefrau hatte darauf bestanden, dass Lucius am nächsten Tag zusammen mit ihr nach Hogwarts gehen musste, um sich ein Quidditch-Spiel anzusehen. Der Grund dafür war, dass Lucius die Fortschritte seines Sohnes Draco als Sucher des Slytherin-Teams endlich einmal würdigen sollte.

Lucius hatte natürlich überhaupt keine Lust, zum Spiel zu gehen aber Narcissa war hartnäckig geblieben. Sie hatten einen ziemlich lautstarken Streit ausgefochten und Lucius saß hinterher vor Zorn bebend an seinem Schreibtisch. Zähneknirschend kam er am darauffolgenden Tag die Treppe herunter als ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass Narcissa mit einem schlimmen Migräne-Anfall darniederlag und deshalb nicht mitkommen würde.

Lucius schäumte vor Wut. Wenn Narcissa nicht seine Ehefrau und die Mutter seines Sohnes gewesen wäre, Lucius hätte sie an diesem Nachmittag auf der Stelle getötet.

*************to be continued***********************

_Ich weiß, in diesem Kapitel ist nicht unbedingt viel passiert. Aber das wird sich im nächsten Kapitel schon wieder gewaltig ändern *g*_

_Kapitel 3 geht am Sonntag online (sofern es keine Probleme mit ff.net gibt)_

_Reviews? *lieb guck*_


	3. Kapitel 3 Let's play Quidditch

@Singvogel: Danke für deine tollen reviews. Draco spielt im Verlauf der Story tatsächlich noch eine Rolle. Aber was mit ihm passiert verrate ich jetzt noch nicht, sonst wäre die Spannung ja weg. Ja, du hast Recht es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wer von den beiden am Ende die Oberhand haben wird. Aber vielleicht hab ich mir ja noch was ganz anderes überlegt.....*grin* *** @Dark Strike: dir auch danke für deine reviews. Interessant, dass du dachtest, dass es hier um einen jüngeren Lucius geht. Nein, es ist der Lucius, wie er in Band 5 ist – sprich er ist 41 Jahre alt und schon länger mit Narcissa verheiratet. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhält, nebenher noch Affären zu haben. *g* *** @Blaues Licht: freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt. Ich hatte ehrlicherweise Angst, dass es vielleicht nicht so gut aufgenommen wird, wenn Lucius in einer Story mal in die passive Rolle gedrängt wird. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: nein, es kommen keine anderen Jason-Charas in dieser Fortsetzung vor. Hier geht es nur um Zachary und Lucius. Tavington oder Hook dazuzunehmen hätte tatsächlich nicht gepasst. Und wenn Chaz Cherry (so heißt der Chara aus Sweet November) plötzlich auftauchen würde, dann würde die Story etwas zu sehr ins humoristische Fach abrutschen. Davon mal abgesehen, dass Chaz kein Gegner für Lucius wäre. Lucius würde Chaz schon nach 5 Minuten mit einem farblich zum grünen Abendkleid passenden Avada Kedavra zur Hölle schicken. *ggg* _********************************************************************************************************************************************_ So, aber jetzt genug davon. Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Here we go: _************_ _Und wieder einmal geht's nach Hogwarts zur Liveübertragung eines recht interessanten Spiels *g*_ _Die Spielregeln sind aber noch nicht allen Teilnehmern bekannt...._ _Let's play..... Quidditch..................................Kapitel 3_

**************************************************************************************************************************

Missvergnügt saß Lucius eine Stunde später wieder einmal in der hintersten Reihe auf dem Slytherin-Zuschauerturm und verfolgte das Spiel mit nur mäßigen Interesse. Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab.

Es war noch nicht so lange her, da hatte er schon einmal hier gesessen. Und Rhea war an seiner Seite gewesen. Genüsslich schwelgte er in der Erinnerung an Rheas Mund und wie gekonnt sie ihn geleckt hatte. Natürlich erregten ihn diese Gedanken fast augenblicklich. Doch jetzt war leider keine Rhea hier, die Abhilfe schaffen konnte, der Platz neben Lucius war leer. Zumindest war er das bis vor einem Augenblick noch gewesen. Denn jetzt saß auf einmal jemand neben ihm auf dem freien Platz und Lucius blickte direkt in vertraute hellblaue Augen, als der den Kopf wandte.

„Du!" zischte Lucius.

„Überraschung" sagte Zachary und grinste breit.

„Wie zum Teufel bist du hier her gekommen?" Lucius konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Ach, das war keine große Hexerei" erwiderte Zachary und lachte. Lucius schnaubte ob des doch recht unpassenden Wortspiels. Schließlich befand sich Zachary hier mitten unter Zauberern und Hexen. Zachary ließ seinen Blick über Lucius gleiten.

„Also wirklich. Wie kannst du nur einen derart bescheuerten Hut tragen" bemerkte Zachary lachend.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten" antwortete Lucius gereizt.

„Das tue ich doch. Du bist zur Zeit meine Hauptangelegenheit. Also runter mit diesem dämlichen Hut. Das Ding sieht aus wie eine tote Katze".

Lucius ignorierte Zachary, wandte den Kopf ab und starrte stumm nach vorne. Zachary schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort riss er Lucius die Kopfbedeckung herunter und der Hut segelte elegant über die Balustrade. 

Lucius beschloss, ihn weiter zu ignorieren und tat so, als wäre er ganz in der Betrachtung des Spiels vertieft. Doch Zachary hatte noch eine weitere Überraschung für ihn auf Lager.

„Na, krieg ich keinen Begrüßungskuss?" fragte er.

Lucius' Kopf wirbelte herum und er starrte Zachary mit Mordlust in den Augen an.

„Wag es nicht" zischte er, als Zachary die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, ihn im Nacken packen und zu sich ziehen wollte.

„Oh, sind wir heute wieder mal ein wenig widerborstig?" fragte Zachary grinsend und nicht die Spur beeindruckt.

„Was willst du eigentlich hier?" fragte Lucius.

„Ich hatte dir doch versprochen dass wir uns wiedersehen".

Lucius schnaubte.

Zachary sah ihn an.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was du hier mit Rhea getan hast?" flüsterte Zachary und lehnte sich vor. Und ihm gleichen Augenblick spürte Lucius Zacharys Hand zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Ah, ich sehe, du hast daran gedacht" bemerkte Zachary zufrieden und begann, Lucius zu streicheln. Lucius reagierte natürlich prompt auf Zacharys Stimulation. Wie hätte er sich auch gegen derart gezielt eingesetzte Fingerfertigkeit wehren können. Doch er wollte Zachary nicht den Triumph schenken und weitere sichtliche Anzeichen seiner Erregung liefern. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Was er jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, war das Glänzen seiner Augen und das kurze Flattern seiner Lider. Zachary hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Das kurze Aufflackern in Lucius' Augen sagte ihm mehr als tausend Worte. Nämlich, dass Lucius buchstäblich Wachs in seinen Händen war. Er beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor.

„Ich würde dich jetzt wirklich zu gerne ficken. Aber das wäre hier doch etwas riskant" flüsterte Zachary und seine Stimme klang dunkel vor Lust.

„Aber zum Glück gibt es ja noch eine Alternative."

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Welche?" fragte er.

Zachary sah ihn an und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.

„Ich will, dass du das gleiche tust, was Rhea tun musste".

Lucius lachte kurz auf.

„Niemals".

Doch schon im nächsten Moment zog er scharf die Luft ein, als er die Spitze eines Dolchs spürte, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Ich denke, du wirst tun was will mein Schöner".

Lucius antwortete nicht. Nur ein einzelner Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte.

„Komm schon" forderte ihn Zachary auf.

Als Lucius sich immer noch nicht rührte, setzte Zachary noch hinzu: „Lucius, ich bin nicht gerade für meine unerschöpfliche Geduld bekannt, also zier' dich nicht zu lange. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: du tust was ich verlange oder zweitens: ich stoße mit dem Dolch zu".

„Damit wirst du mich aber nicht umbringen" erwiderte Lucius.

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor. Du spürst doch, wo die Klinge angesetzt ist, oder? Was glaubst du, passiert, wenn ich zusteche?"

Lucius schwieg. Nicht aus Unwissenheit, sondern weil er Zachary einfach nicht antworten wollte.

Zachary nahm Lucius' Schweigen mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, dann fuhr er fort:

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, für den Rest deines Lebens nicht mehr laufen zu können? Es wäre doch schon etwas seltsam, wenn einer der größten Zauberer plötzlich sein Dasein im Rollstuhl fristen müsste, oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Obwohl Lucius es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, wusste er genau, dass Zachary tun würde, womit er drohte. Die Wunden, die Lucius während ihres ersten Zusammentreffens davongetragen hatte, waren immer noch nicht vollständig verheilt und zeugten mehr als alles andere davon, dass Zachary skrupellos genug war, alles zu tun, was er wollte. Zachary verstärkte kurz den Griff um Lucius' Erektion, sodass dieser zusammenzuckte. Dann ließ er ihn los und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Der Dolch blieb aber in Position. Zachary zwinkerte Lucius zu und nickte kurz in Richtung seines Schoßes.

„Fang an".

Lucius verfluchte Narcissa dafür, dass er auf ihr Drängen hin überhaupt zu diesem Spiel gegangen war. Zachary verfluchte er natürlich auch. 

Aber am allermeisten verfluchte Lucius sich selbst. Und zwar dafür, dass er sich von Zachary ohne echte Gegenwehr zwingen ließ. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Warum machte er dieser Farce nicht sofort ein Ende? Auch wenn es vermutlich äußerst schmerzhafte Folgen haben würde? Lucius war kein Feigling, er fürchtete den Schmerz nicht. Dennoch, er unternahm nichts. Er erkannte sich selbst in diesem Augenblick nicht wieder. Es schien fast so, als würde ein winziger Teil von ihm es sogar begrüßen, Zachary mit dem Mund verwöhnen zu müssen. Lucius knöpfte Zacharys Hose auf und befreite dessen stattliche Erektion, doch dann stockte er kurz. Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, den Kopf zu senken.

„Ich warte" hörte er Zacharys Stimme und dann fühlte er dessen Hand im Nacken, die Lucius' Kopf sanft aber unmissverständlich nach unten drückte. Seine Lippen stießen gegen die Eichel und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken öffnete Lucius seinen Mund und begann, langsam daran zu lecken. Zachary gab einen Laut von sich, der an das zufriedene Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte. Allerdings das einer recht großen und gefährlichen Katze. Lucius kam kurz in den Sinn, dass es schon ein recht großer Unterschied war, eine Frau oder einen Mann zu lecken. Dennoch, so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte, war es gar nicht.

Eine neue Erfahrung.

Zacharys Hand streichelte durch seine Haare und Lucius begann, etwas fester an Zacharys Glied zu saugen.

„Uhmm, ja....ich wusste dass du es kannst" flüsterte Zachary atemlos.

Lucius empfand interessanterweise ein perverses Vergnügen daran, Zachary zu lecken. Natürlich hasste er sich dafür. In ihm stritten die widersprüchlichsten Emotionen. In einem Moment hätte er Zachary am liebsten entmannt und im nächsten Moment ertappte er sich dabei, dass es ihm gefiel was er tat. Nach einer Weile begann er sogar, seine Bemühungen etwas zu variieren, indem er leicht mit den Zähnen über die ganze Länge des Schafts fuhr, nur um sofort wieder seinen Mund um das Glied zu schließen und mit der Zunge um die Eichel zu kreisen.

Es war wirklich anders als eine Frau zu lecken. Männer reagierten viel direkter auf verschiedene Modulationen des Oralvergnügens als Frauen das taten. Lucius konnte genau spüren, wie Zachary unter seinem Mund und seiner Hand bebte und vor Geilheit zu zittern begann. Und das erfreute Lucius, ließ ihn aber auch im gleichen Moment das sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen spüren, das aus seinem eigenen Schoß kam. Auch Lucius war steinhart und wünschte sich, dass jetzt ein Mund zur Stelle wäre, der ihn verwöhnen könnte. Doch es war leider niemand da, der Abhilfe schaffen konnte.

Zacharys Hand hatte sich zwischenzeitlich in Lucius' Haare gekrallt und er stöhnte verhalten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern...

Da wurde Lucius mit einem Mal bewusst, dass es doch einen weiteren ziemlich erheblichen Unterschied zwischen Cunnilingus und Fellatio gab. Sofort stockte er und sträubte sich gegen Zacharys Hand. Doch Zachary ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er zwang Lucius sogar, das Tempo zu erhöhen und sein Glied so tief in den Mund zu nehmen, wie er nur konnte.

Und so kam es wie es kommen musste. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen kam Zachary stöhnend und ergoss sich heiß in Lucius' Mund. Es verging eine Weile, dann spürte Lucius, wie sich der Griff in seinen Haaren lockerte und er richtete sich auf. Seine Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst, starrte er Zachary hasserfüllt an. Doch Zachary lächelte nur und war etwas atemlos. Aber von einem Augenblick auf den anderen veränderte sich Zacharys Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Hand schoss vor, packte Lucius hart am Kinn und zog dessen Kopf ganz nah zu sich.

„Schön schlucken mein Lieber. Du willst doch sicher nicht meinen Saft vergeuden indem du ihn mir ins Gesicht spuckst" flüsterte Zachary.

Lucius' linkes Augenlid zuckte. Genau das hatte er vorgehabt. Doch jetzt, nachdem Zachary ihn so direkt darauf angesprochen hatte, konnte er es nicht mehr tun, ohne seinen Stolz zu verlieren. Er gab sich einen Ruck und schluckte hart. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dabei derart angeekelt, als hätte er eine hässliche, schleimige Kröte hinunterschlucken müssen.

„Gut gemacht mein schöner Schwan".

Zachary beugte sich vor und drückte Lucius einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn wieder losließ.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein kollektives Stöhnen aus der Zuschauermenge, das aber sofort in Jubelschreie umschlug. Die Entscheidung im laufenden Quidditch-Spiel war soeben gefallen. Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Spielfeld. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Zachary sich neben ihm langsam wieder anzog.

„Scheint so als hätte die Mannschaft deines Sohnes das Spiel verloren" bemerkte Zachary mit unbeteiligtem Tonfall.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich und er sah sich kurz um. Es stimmte. Überall wurden freudestrahlend Gold-Rot gestreifte Fahnen geschwenkt und die Schüler und Anhänger des Hauses Gryffindor lagen sich siegestaumelnd in den Armen, während die Spieler der Slytherin-Mannschaft geschlagen vom Platz schlurften. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Narcissa hatte ihn gezwungen zum Spiel zu gehen, um Draco und sein Team gewinnen zu sehen. Wäre Lucius nicht hergekommen, hätte Zachary sich nicht wieder an ihm vergreifen und ihn zutiefst demütigen können. Und jetzt verlor sein Sohn auch noch das Spiel.

Das war eindeutig zuviel.

Fluchend sprang Lucius auf die Füße und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Zacharys Lachen verfolgte ihn. Unten angekommen traf er auf seinen alten Freund Severus Snape und fragte ihn bezüglich des Spielhergangs aus, da er ja gezwungenermaßen selbst nicht alles mitbekommen hatte. Als Lucius hörte was passiert war, kochte er förmlich vor Zorn und ließ Snape nach ein paar kurzen Dankesworten einfach stehen um seinen Sohn sofort zur Rede zu stellen.

Severus sah dem wutschnaubenden Lucius kopfschüttelnd aber auch ein wenig zufrieden dreinblickend hinterher. Als Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin war Snape natürlich nicht sehr erbaut über die Niederlage beim heutigen Spiel und hatte eigentlich selbst vorgehabt, mit Draco noch ein größeres Hühnchen zu rupfen.

Das nahm ihm Lucius jetzt ab. Snape war es Recht.

**************to be continued*********************

_Die Parallelen zu der Quidditch-Szene aus "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me" sind durchaus Absicht *g*_

_Schließlich habe ich ja in Kapitel 1 geschrieben, dass Lucius am eigenen Leib erfahren soll, wie es ist, jemandem ausgeliefert zu sein._

_Und das war noch lange nicht alles, was Zachary noch mit ihm anstellen wird *evilgrin*_

_Kapitel 4 geht in 2 Tagen online._


	4. Kapitel 4 Familienzwist

_Zugegeben, dieses Kapitel ist stellenweise etwas kontrovers und ich bin mir unsicher, ob ich von euch dafür nicht gesteinigt werde *duck*_ _Ich hoffe, ich vergraule  euch nicht zu sehr damit und ihr habt hinterher noch Lust, die Geschichte weiterzuverfolgen._ _Aber gehen wir erst einmal zurück zur bevorstehenden Auseinandersetzung zwischen Vater und Sohn........................................................................................................................_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Familienzwist………………………..Kapitel 4_

************************************************************************************************************************

Missmutig stapfte Draco etwas abseits vom Mannschaftszelt herum und trat hin und wieder nach einem Grasbüschel, als er seinen Vater auf sich zustürmen sah.

Dass dieser vor Wut kochte, war Draco sofort klar als er Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck sah. Aber auch Draco war nicht in allerbester Stimmung und dafür hatte er mehr als einen Grund.

„Wie konntest du dir nur den goldenen Schnatz direkt vor der Nase wegschnappen lassen? Wie kann man nur so blöd sein" blaffte Lucius seinen Sohn an.

Draco wollte antworten doch Lucius ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Das Geld das ich ausgeben musste, um dich ins Team einzukaufen, hätte ich auch gleich verschenken können. Ich habe dich ins Hausteam gebracht damit du gewinnst und du schaffst es nicht einmal, den Schnatz zu fangen wenn er dir direkt an den Ohren vorbeisaust? Antworte gefälligst!" zischte Lucius.

Draco war bei diesen Worten blass geworden, doch jetzt ballte er erbost die Fäuste und seine Wangen färbten sich zornesrot.

„Ja Vater, du hast mich ins Team gebracht. Aber du bist auch dafür verantwortlich, dass ich jetzt wieder rausgeflogen bin" quetschte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ich? Wieso sollte ich dafür verantwortlich sein, dass du unfähig bist, ein vernünftiges Quidditch-Spiel hinter dich zu bringen? Das hast du ganz allein nur deinem Unvermögen zu verdanken du Taugenichts".

Draco zitterte vor Wut und konnte zuerst kein Wort über die Lippen bringen.

„Doch, du bist schuld daran Vater! Das alles ist nur deswegen passiert, weil ich näher an den Turm herangeflogen bin um zu sehen ob du noch da bist und zusiehst" sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

Lucius lief es mit einem Mal kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass die Spieler auf ihren Besen manchmal ziemlich nah an den Zuschauertribünen vorbeiflogen. Er hatte schließlich gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, weil Zachary sie ihm gar nicht gelassen hatte. Lucius beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Draco oder sonst jemand unmöglich mitbekommen haben konnte, was in der hintersten Reihe auf dem westlichen Slytherin-Zuschauerturm vor sich gegangen war. Doch seine Hoffnungen zerstoben im nächsten Augenblick.

„Ich weiß nicht wer der Mann neben dir auf der Tribüne war. Und ich will auch gar nicht so genau wissen, warum du dich auf einmal über dessen Schoß gebeugt hattest. Ich kann es mir denken Vater und ich finde es absolut abscheulich. Wie konntest du nur so etwas tun! Und bloß weil ich deshalb abgelenkt war, was ja wohl verständlich ist, konnte Potter mir den Schnatz vor der Nase wegschnappen" rief Draco aufgebracht.

Zuerst war Lucius sprachlos.

Sein Sohn hatte also die ganze in höchstem Maße peinliche und demütigende Angelegenheit zwischen Zachary und ihm mitbekommen. Das nahm Lucius ziemlich den Wind aus den Segeln, denn er konnte ja schlecht eine Erklärung abgeben, ohne sich noch weiter vor seinem Sohn zu blamieren. Seine Wut verrauchte etwas. Doch als Draco weiterplapperte flammte sie sofort wieder auf.

„Schweig. Ich will kein Wort mehr hören" knurrte er Draco an.

„Nein. Sag mir nie wieder was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe...du, du..." Draco stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, dann wirbelte er herum und rannte davon.

Lucius strich sich mit einem Aufseufzen über das Gesicht und rang um Fassung. Den heutigen Tag hätte er zu gern aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, wenn das so einfach zu bewerkstelligen gewesen wäre. Natürlich, er kannte den Vergessenszauber, aber der würde ihm nicht nur die Erinnerung an die erlittene Schmach heute nehmen, sondern auch alles andere. Also kam es nicht in Frage.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, aber es half nichts. Der Ärger, der in ihm loderte, ließ sich nicht so ohne weiteres unterdrücken. Vor allem, weil Lucius am ärgerlichsten auf sich selbst war. Wie hatte er das alles nur zulassen können? Und sogar ein wenig Lust dabei zu empfinden? Seine Wut flammte bei diesen Gedanken sofort wieder auf. Sie würde wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile lodern.

Nachdem er sich aus dem Bannkreis von Hogwarts entfernt hatte, wollte Lucius eigentlich direkt nach Hause und in sein Arbeitszimmer hinein apparieren. Er hatte genug für heute und wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben. Doch nicht einmal das Apparieren funktionierte so wie es sollte. Durch seinen Ärger war er abgelenkt und hatte sich nicht richtig konzentriert. Und so landete er mitten im einem Rosenbeet, das auf dem Vorplatz vor dem Hauptportal des Manors angelegt war, anstatt in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wie er das beabsichtigt hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Lucius sich laut fluchend aus dem Dornengestrüpp der Rosen befreit hatte, ohne dabei seine Kleidung zu ruinieren oder sich zu viele blutige Schrammen zu holen. Seine Miene war wutverzerrt als er auf das Hauptportal zustürmte. Natürlich war sein Eintreffen bereits bemerkt worden und eben wollte einer der Hauselfen die schwere Eingangstür für seinen Herrn öffnen. Doch Lucius ging das alles viel zu langsam. Er trat so kräftig gegen die Tür, dass diese aufschwang und hart gegen die Wand krachte. Leider hatte sich der Hauself, der öffnen wollte, nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen können. Er wurde zusammen mit der Tür gegen die Wand geschmettert. Wimmernd und blutend brach der Elf zusammen und blieb sterbend in der Eingangshalle liegen.

Lucius würdigte ihn keines Blickes, als er in ins Haus stürmte. Er war jedoch noch nicht einmal bis zum ersten Treppenabsatz gekommen, da rannte etwa ein Dutzend aufgeregter Hauselfen auf ihn zu. Natürlich hatten die Elfen den Unfall ihres Artgenossen bemerkt und wollten nun zu Hilfe eilen.

„Aus dem Weg. Fort mit euch" knurrte Lucius wütend und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schar seiner Bediensteten. Ein paar der Elfen konnten nicht schnell genug ausweichen und wurden durch gezielte Stockschläge niedergemäht wie Sommerweizen. Lucius kannte in seiner Wut kein Erbarmen. Er tötete noch zwei weitere Hauselfen auf seinem Weg durch den Manor.

Er war gerade halb die Treppe emporgestiegen, da kam ihm Narcissa entgegen, bekleidet im Spitzennachthemd und Morgenmantel. Ihre Migräneattacke war offenbar nur wieder vorgetäuscht gewesen, denn sie machte keinen sehr leidenden Eindruck als sie jetzt auf ihn einredete. Das hatte ihm nach diesem Tag gerade noch gefehlt. Seine Frau machte ihm lautstarke Vorhaltungen, er solle gefälligst nicht die Hausangestellten dezimieren, bloß weil er leicht verstimmt wäre.

Es war nicht sonderlich klug von Narcissa, jetzt einen Streit mit Lucius vom Zaun zu brechen und das hätte sie eigentlich auch spüren müssen. Sie kannte das wechselhafte Temperament ihres Gatten recht gut. Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und warf seiner Frau einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch sie redete und redete immer weiter. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends und das Leder seiner Handschuhe knirschte, als der die Hände kurz zu Fäusten ballte.

„Nicht jetzt ich..." weiter kam er nicht denn Narcissa ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ständig kümmerst du dich nur um andere Dinge, nie um deine Familie. Du vernachlässigst mich und du vernachlässigst deinen Sohn. Ich kann das nicht länger tolerieren Lucius" hielt sie ihm vor.

„Ich habe nun mal gewisse Verpflichtungen, denen ich nachgehen muss. Das weißt du sehr gut Narcissa" knurrte er.

„Ach? Verpflichtungen? Und wie sieht es mit den Verpflichtungen deiner Familie gegenüber aus? Ständig muss ich dich darum bitten, dass du dich mehr um Draco kümmerst. Du wolltest ja nicht einmal zum Quidditch-Spiel gehen und das, obwohl er so große Fortschritte gemacht hat. Du gehst nie zum Schulball, du kümmerst dich um nichts. Immer ist etwas anderes viel wichtiger".

Lucius schnaubte nur unwillig.

„Oh? Also das ist deine Antwort, ja? Ich weiß schon lange, dass dir deine zahllosen Affären wichtiger sind als die Pflichten deinem Sohn und deiner Ehefrau gegenüber" keifte Narcissa.

Doch das hätte sie besser nicht sagen sollen. Lucius riss nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden und er verlor seine Contenance.

Er holte aus und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Narcissa schrie auf und stürzte zu Boden. Als sie sich zu Lucius umwandte, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen und ein wenig Blut tropfte aus einer Wunde an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie blieb auf dem Boden liegen und hoffte, dass er sie nicht noch einmal schlagen würde. Doch weit gefehlt. Lucius hatte noch lange nicht genug. Mit einem brutalen Griff packte er ihren Arm, zerrte seine Frau auf die Füße und schleifte sie hinüber in das kleinere Esszimmer, in dem die Familie für gewöhnlich die Mahlzeiten einnahm, wenn keine Gäste zugegen waren.

Narcissa wehrte sich nur schwach. Der heftige Schlag ins Gesicht hatte sie etwas benommen gemacht.

Lucius versetzte ihr einen Stoß, dass sie nach hinten stolperte und gegen den Esstisch stieß. Er packte sie an der Kehle und drückte sie auf die Tischplatte. Narcissa wand sich und versuchte verzweifelt, Lucius' eisenharten Griff um ihren Hals zu lösen. Vergeblich. Er ließ sie nicht los und mit der anderen Hand zerrte er nun auch noch ihr Nachthemd nach oben. Sie zappelte herum und flehte ihn an aufzuhören, als sie bemerkte, dass er sich die Hose aufknöpfte. Doch Lucius knurrte nur und ein mörderischer Blick aus seinen grauen Augen ließ sie sämtliche Gegenwehr sofort unterlassen. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Lucius war stärker als sie und sie kannte diesen Blick zu gut um nicht zu wissen, dass ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, sollte sie sich ihm jetzt noch widersetzen. Er befreite sein hartes Glied nun gänzlich und drängte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel. Doch als er in sie eindringen wollte, verzog er kurz das Gesicht.

„Eine Wüste ist feuchter als du. Aber ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet" knurrte er, dann spukte er sich angewidert auf die Handfläche und rieb es ihr zwischen die Beine. Und dann verschaffte er sich mit einem einzigen brutalen Stoß Einlass.

Narcissa keuchte verhalten auf, als sie spürte wie das harte Leder seines Handschuhs über ihren empfindlichsten Teil strich. Sie konnte einen schmerzgepeinigten Aufschrei nicht ganz unterdrücken als er rücksichtslos in sie eindrang. Lucius ritt sie hart. In jedem seiner Stöße lag grenzenlose Wut und auch Abscheu. Eine seiner Hände hielt immer noch Narcissas Kehle umklammert, mit der anderen hatte er sie an der Hüfte gepackt. Die Male, die sie davon zurück behalten würde, würden bestimmt noch in einer Woche zu sehen sein. Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht noch ein weiteres mal zu schreien. Lucius tat ihr absichtlich weh und sie wusste, es würde noch schlimmer kommen, wenn sie es jetzt nicht schaffte, das Martyrium zu überstehen, ohne einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben. Zum Glück für Narcissa dauerte es nicht besonders lange, bis sich Lucius mit einem letzten harten Stoß in sie ergoss. Nur sein heftiger Atem verriet seine Erregung. Er hatte jedoch kein einziges Mal gestöhnt.

Sein Griff um ihre Kehle löste sich, er zog sich zurück und brachte seine Beinkleider wieder in Ordnung. Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihn aus tränenverschleierten Augen an. Auf dem Tisch blieb sie allerdings liegen, denn sie wollte ihn nicht noch einmal provozieren.

Lucius Blick war eisig kalt als er seine Frau anblickte.

„Sag' nie wieder, dass ich meine ehelichen Pflichten vernachlässigen würde" knurrte er gefährlich leise.

Dann wandte er sich ab, verließ das Esszimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort und ließ Narcissa weinend zurück.

Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Narcissa die folgende Nacht lieber im Gästetrakt verbrachte als im herrschaftlichen Schlafzimmer. Lucius hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht sonderlich, als am nächsten Morgen ein vor Angst zitternder Hauself die Nachricht brachte, dass sie für unbestimmte Zeit ins Haus ihrer Eltern zurück gekehrt war.

Seine Ehe mit Narcissa bestand sowieso mehr der Form halber. Nachdem der nötige Erbe des Geschlechts Malfoy gezeugt worden und sie guter Hoffnung war, hatte es Lucius nur noch selten ins Bett seiner Frau getrieben. Es war wirklich reine Pflichterfüllung, von Leidenschaft keine Spur. Sein Vergnügen hatte er schon immer anderweitig gesucht. Und gerade sein letztes Abendteuer mit Rhea war ein richtiges Highlight in einer langen Reihe von Eroberungen gewesen. Zu schade, dass sie nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Lucius hätte seine Beziehung mit ihr gerne noch weiter genossen, denn Rhea war wirklich etwas besonderes gewesen.

Aber es reichte ja nicht, dass sie ihm letztendlich doch entkommen war und er jetzt keinen Spaß mehr mit ihr haben konnte. Nein, jetzt musste Lucius auch noch bitter dafür bezahlen, indem er sich von Zachary bis aufs äußerste demütigen und benutzen lassen musste. Dass das seine Laune nicht gerade verbesserte war wohl verständlich. Und auch die Ungewissheit nagte an ihm. Lucius konnte nie sicher sein, ob und wann Zachary wieder zuschlagen würde.

Dieser Unsterbliche machte ihm das Leben wirklich zur Hölle. Zachary würde ihn so schnell nicht wieder in Frieden lassen, soviel war sicher. Nicht bis er das Interesse an Lucius verlieren würde, was wohl ziemlich unwahrscheinlich erschien, denn er genoss offensichtlich seine kleinen Spielchen, die er mit Lucius trieb.

Was war wohl die nächste Teufelei, die er sich für Lucius ausgedacht hatte? Lucius konnte und wollte nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken. Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde sowieso früh genug gegeben werden.

In den folgenden Tagen verkroch er sich wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer und beschäftigte sich mit der Chronik. Etwas anderes konnte er zur Zeit nicht tun. Wie man Zachary dingfest machen konnte, darüber grübelte er unentwegt nach. Er stellte auch Mutmaßungen darüber an, wie Zachary die ganze Geschichte zwischen Lucius und Rhea wohl herausbekommen hatte. Und, was noch weit wichtiger war, woher hatte er die Informationen, wo und wann sich Lucius irgendwo aufhielt? Es schien fast so, als könnte dieser Unsterbliche Gedanken lesen. Oder er hatte einfach nur einen guten Informanten. Die Frage, die sich aber dann stellte war: _wer_ war dieser Informant?

Fragen über Fragen, über die sich Lucius den Kopf zerbrach.

***********to be continued****************************

_Wie gesagt, eine Vergewaltigung dieser Art ist etwas kontroverses. Ich lehne jegliche Gewalt gegenüber Frauen (ob jetzt innerhalb einer Ehe oder sonst wie) auf das Schärfste ab._

_Tatsächlich wäre ich an Narcissas Stelle nicht wie ein geprügelter Hund aus dem Haus geschlichen, sondern hätte Lucius im passenden Moment ein One-Way-Ticket zur Hölle verpasst *evilg*_

_._

_Nichts desto trotz, diese Vergewaltigungsszene ist notwendig/wichtig für den weiteren Story-Verlauf und das aus mehreren Gründen. Einerseits um noch einmal aufzuzeigen, dass Lucius durchaus noch brandgefährlich ist. Und auch dafür, um ihn zumindest in einem Kapitel aus seiner passiven Rolle herauszuholen._

_Darüber hinaus wird Narcissa später in der Story noch einmal eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle spielen. Also vergesst nicht, was Mrs. Malfoy hier passiert ist.  ;-)_

_._

_Das nächste Kapitel geht am Samstag online._


	5. Kapitel 5 Wenn die Eule zweimal klingelt

Wenn die Eule zweimal klingelt..............................Kapitel 5 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Etwa 5 Tage nach dem Quidditch-Spiel erhielt Lucius per Eulenkurier die Nachricht, dass er ins Ministerium kommen sollte, um mit Fudge einige Dinge zu besprechen.

Lucius hatte zwar überhaupt keine Lust dazu, aber es ließ sich wohl leider nicht vermeiden. Er hatte schon vor längerer Zeit einige Dinge ins Rollen gebracht und wenn er nicht von Zeit zu Zeit ein Auge darauf warf, konnte so manches schief gehen. Intrigen mussten gehegt und gepflegt werden, damit sie aufgingen und Früchte trugen. Also apparierte er am Nachmittag direkt ins Ministerium hinüber und begab sich in Fudges Büro. Er hatte den Raum noch nicht einmal richtig betreten, da wurde er auch schon von hinten gepackt und nach vorne gedrängt.

„Was soll das, ich..." weiter kam er nicht.

„Schhh, sei leise mein Schöner. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns jemand stört" hörte er eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme flüstern.

Lucius versuchte sich zu befreien aber Zacharys Griff um seine Arme war eisenhart. Er drängte Lucius vor sich her und nötigte ihn, auf Fudges Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Das nächste was Lucius spürte, waren eiserne Ketten, mit denen seine Hände hinter der Stuhllehne gefesselt wurden.

„Verdammt, was soll das? Wie bist du hier reingekommen?" fragte Lucius und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

Zachary grinste nur und schloss leise die Tür.

„So, jetzt sind wir ungestört. Zumindest für eine Weile. Hast du mich vermisst mein schöner Schwan?" fragte Zachary und machte es sich auf dem Schreibtisch bequem.

Lucius blickte ihn wütend an.

„Uh, du siehst heute mal wieder zum Anbeißen aus" bemerkte Zachary und strich Lucius eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Unwillig schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. Er wollte sich nicht von Zachary berühren lassen doch er konnte ihm zur Zeit leider nicht entkommen.

„Dir ist klar, dass Fudge jeden Moment hier auftauchen kann, ja?" Lucius versuchte, soviel Selbstsicherheit in seine Stimme zu legen wie möglich.

„Oh, das ist aber jammerschade. Ich muss dir deine Hoffnungen leider nehmen mein Schöner. Fudge ist heute gar nicht im Ministerium. Ich war es, der dir die Nachricht geschickt hat. Hm, war gar nicht so einfach, eine zuverlässige Eule aufzutreiben" bemerkte Zachary und grinste Lucius breit an.

Lucius konnte ein Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken. Das alles war nur ein billiger Trick gewesen und er war darauf hereingefallen wie ein blutiger Anfänger. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können, schalt er sich selbst. Es war ihm noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass es eine andere Eule gewesen war als die, die für gewöhnlich die Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium überbrachte.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte Lucius und seine Stimme klang reichlich resigniert.

Zacharys Grinsen wurde für einen Moment noch etwas breiter und seine Augen funkelten, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. Er rutschte vom Tisch und näherte sich Lucius, bis sein Gesicht nur noch eine Handbreit von Lucius' Gesicht entfernt war.

„Ich will, dass du mir einen Kuss gibst" hauchte Zachary. Seine Stimme klang tief und lockend und Lucius spürte den Luftzug seines Atems auf seinen Lippen.

„Das ist alles?" fragte er leicht verwundert.

Nach allem, was Zachary ihm schon angetan hatte, kam ihm ein simpler Kuss geradezu lächerlich vor.

„Ich soll dich küssen und danach lässt du mich gehen?"

Zachary antwortete nicht sondern sah ihn nur abwartend an. Lucius seufzte noch einmal. OK, ein Kuss konnte wohl nicht so schwer sein. Er musste sich nur vorstellen, es wäre jemand anders, dann würde es sicherlich gehen. Gesagt, getan. Lucius schloss die Augen und beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Zacharys Lippen auf seinen spürte. Zacharys Mund liebkoste seinen ganz sanft, doch alsbald wurde er kühner. Lucius spürte, wie sich Zacharys Zunge einen Weg zwischen seine Lippen bahnte. Zachary konnte wirklich verdammt gut küssen und Lucius reagierte ziemlich schnell darauf, auch wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Im Nu wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und der Atem beider Männer beschleunigte sich.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis Zachary ihn wieder freigab und sich aufrichtete.

„Mmmh, du schmeckst nach mehr mein Schöner" bemerkte er und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen.

Lucius sah ihn fragend an. Es bereitete ihm leichte Probleme, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten und er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Zachary das mitbekam.

„Du hast bekommen was du wolltest. Jetzt mach mich wieder los und lass mich gehen".

„Ja, du hast mich tatsächlich geküsst und das war gar nicht so schlecht". erwiderte Zachary lächelnd.

„Und?"

„Jetzt will ich dir einen Kuss geben. Einen Kuss, den du so schnell nicht wieder vergessen wirst".

Lucius konnte nicht umhin, er fühlte sich bei diesen Worten etwas unbehaglich. Was hatte Zachary denn nun schon wieder vor? Reichte ein Kuss denn nicht? Nun ja, Lucius hatte einen Kuss überstanden, er würde auch den zweiten überstehen.

„Dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst" sagte Lucius und wandte Zachary sein Gesicht zu.

„Oh nein mein süßer Schatz. Nicht so. Ich will dich etwas anders küssen" bemerkte Zachary lächelnd.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das alles werden? fragte er sich. Es wurde aber sehr schnell sonnenklar, was Zachary plante, denn er ließ sich zwischen Lucius' Beinen auf seine Knie nieder.

„Nein, nein das wirst du nicht tun" knurrte Lucius und zerrte wieder an seinen Fesseln.

„Oh nicht doch. Entspann dich mein Schöner. Ich tu dir schon nicht weh. Versprochen" sagte Zachary grinsend und machte sich an Lucius' Hosenknöpfen zu schaffen. Lucius wand sich und versuchte den Händen zu entkommen. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen und Zachary hatte im Nu Lucius' Glied befreit und angefangen, es sanft zu reiben. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, da begann Lucius auf diese mehr als geschickte Stimulation zu reagieren und es wurde ihm wieder einmal bewusst, dass sein Körper Zacharys Bemühungen sehr begrüßte auch wenn sein Verstand partout dagegen war.

Und Zachary war wirklich gut. Lucius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als sich Zachary vorbeugte und anfing, an Lucius' mittlerweile hartem Glied zu saugen. Zachary hatte bereits mit den Händen viel Geschick bewiesen doch jetzt brachte er Lucius mit seinen Zungenspielchen beinahe um den Verstand. Zeit oder die Umgebung spielte keine Rolle mehr. Irgendwann war es Lucius sogar egal, dass ihn vielleicht jemand hören konnte. Er begann zu stöhnen und reckte sich Zacharys verlockendem Mund entgegen.

Seine Gedanken lösten sich in Nebelschwaden auf, Lucius überließ sich ganz seiner Lust. Es wurde ihm nur kurz bewusst, dass das hier der beste Blow Job war, den er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Daran reichte nicht einmal Rhea heran und sie war wirklich unglaublich gewesen, damals beim Quidditch-Spiel. Doch Zachary war besser, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Vielleicht wusste ein Mann einfach besser, wie ein anderer Mann geleckt werden wollte. Als Lucius meinte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können und nur noch still darum flehte, endlich zum Ziel zu kommen, da hörte Zachary einfach auf.

„Hatte ich zuviel versprochen mein Schöner? Oh ja, ich weiß, es gefällt dir" flüsterte Zachary und Lucius keuchte beim Anblick dieser feuchten Lippen auf.

„Soll ich weitermachen mein Schatz?" fragte Zachary lächelnd.

Lucius nickte heftig. Seiner Stimme traute er nicht. Zachary beugte sich mit einem verhaltenen Lachen wieder über Lucius' Schoss und begann von neuem.

„Aaahhh...." stöhnte Lucius und spürte, wie ein wohliger Schauer durch seinen Körper strömte. Zachary leckte ihn noch eine Zeitlang weiter. Um genau zu sein bis kurz vor den Moment, indem Lucius seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Doch dann ließ er wieder abrupt von ihm ab und stand auf.

„Argh, was tust du denn....mach weiter" keuchte Lucius atemlos.

„Ich wusste du würdest es lieben. Aber weißt du was am schönsten daran ist?" fragte Zachary sanft.

„Was?"

„Dass man den Höhepunkt hinauszögert..." mit diesen Worten drehte Zachary sich um, ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und war verschwunden.

Ungläubig starrte Lucius durch die geöffnete Tür auf den Gang hinaus. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Zachary würde ihn doch nicht einfach so hier sitzen lassen. Oder etwa doch? Lucius lief es mit einem Mal kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er wusste zu gut, dass Zachary skrupellos genug war, um ihn hier in dieser reichlich unwürdigen Pose sitzen zu lassen. Was würde passieren, wenn jetzt ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, womöglich ausgerechnet noch sein Lieblingsfeind Arthur Weasley, hier vorbeikäme und Lucius so vorfinden würde? Angekettet an Fudges Bürostuhl und mit steil aufgerichtetem und vor Verlangen zuckendem Glied?

Oh Merlin, was wäre das für eine Blamage. Lucius schluckte hart.

„Zachary....komm zurück" rief er verhalten.

Nichts geschah.

„Zachary, verdammt. Lass mich nicht so hier zurück" setzte er noch hinzu, auch wenn er sich für diese Worte am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte. Wieder vergingen ein paar Augenblicke in denen nichts geschah und die Lucius wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen.

„Bitte....Zachary...komm zurück".

Lucius hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da spazierte auch schon ein sichtlich zufriedener Zachary zurück ins Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Na, war das jetzt so schwer?" fragte Zachary amüsiert.

Lucius wollte ihn wütend anblitzen doch der Gesichtsausdruck misslang ihm gründlich. Er war viel zu erregt um Zachary wirklich böse zu sein.

„Na komm schon, sag es" forderte Zachary ihn auf.

„Was soll ich sagen?"

Zachary schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Du weißt genau was ich hören will. Und nachdem du schon das Wort Bitte über die Lippen gebracht hast ohne daran zu sterben, bekommst du das andere auch noch hin. Na los, sag es. Ich warte" lockte Zachary.

Lucius stöhnte auf und verdrehte die Augen. Dann schloss er sie kurz und seufzte.

„Küss mich Zachary" flüsterte er.

In Zacharys Augen leuchtete es erfreut auf.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl mein Schöner" flüsterte er rau und ließ sich wieder zwischen Lucius' Beinen auf die Knie nieder.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte den Lustschrei, der in seiner Kehle emporstieg, als er wieder Zacharys Hände und Lippen an seinem Glied spürte. Er schloss die Augen und sein Kopf fiel nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Stuhls. Er spürte wie er sich unter Zacharys Händen in ein willenloses Etwas verwandelte, hatte aber absolut keine Ambitionen, sich dagegen zu sträuben. Seine Gegenwehr war gebrochen, Lucius ergab sich ganz in die Lust, die ihm Zachary so meisterlich verschaffte. Er keuchte und stöhnte zugleich. Flehte stumm darum, endlich zum Ziel kommen zu dürfen und bettelte gleichzeitig, dass diese Wonnen niemals vorüber sein durften. Als er dann endlich unter lautem Stöhnen kam, war es als würde ein Feuerstoß durch seinen Körper jagen. Ein Feuer, das ihn verzehrte und nur eine leere Hülle zurückließ. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er einen Orgasmus so intensiv erlebt wie jetzt durch Zachary. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Lucius' Atem etwas und das Zittern seines Körpers ebbte langsam ab. Er hob erschöpft den Kopf, öffnete die Augen und sah sich nach Zachary um.

Dieser stand mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln vor ihm und blickte liebevoll auf ihn hinunter. Zachary leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Der Anblick versetzte Lucius einen Stich und er spürte...nein das konnte nicht sein.

Doch es war so. Er brauchte Zachary nur anzusehen und sofort spürte er wieder ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Was hatte dieser Unsterbliche nur mit ihm angestellt? Wie konnte es sein, dass Zachary eine beinahe magisch anmutende Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte? Und das obwohl er ihm bereits so viel angetan hatte. Dinge, für die Lucius jeden Anderen in ein Häuflein Asche verwandelt hätte. Aber jetzt hegte er noch nicht einmal einen Groll gegen Zachary, sondern reagierte auf den kleinsten Fingerzeig von ihm wie ein lüsterner Teenager. Lucius erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr wieder.

„Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht mein schöner Schwan. Du schmeckst so gut, dass man gar nicht genug von dir bekommen kann" bemerkte Zachary leise.

Dann ging er um den Stuhl herum und löste die Fesseln um Lucius' Handgelenke.

Endlich frei, brachte Lucius zuerst einmal sein Beinkleid wieder in Ordnung. Dann stand er auf. Er spürte, dass seine Knie ein wenig weich waren. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Zachary stand hinter ihm. Lucius vermied es, sich zu ihm umzuwenden. Er wollte Zachary jetzt nicht ansehen. Einfach deshalb, weil Lucius sich nicht sicher war, wie er auf ihn reagieren würde. In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Da spürte er, wie sich Zachary ganz dicht hinter ihn stellte. Lucius spürte die Nähe überdeutlich und er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sich Zacharys hartes Glied, behindert durch Stoffschichten, gegen ihn drängte.

„Naaaaah....." Zachary flüsterte das Wort ganz dicht an Lucius Ohr, dehnte es aus und der Luftzug seines Atems strich über Lucius' Hals, dass dieser erschauderte. Lucius Augenlieder flatterten, er holte gepresst Luft wie ein Ertrinkender. Er spürte, wie ihm bereits jetzt wieder das Blut in die Lenden strömte. Unglaublich. Nur ein Wort von diesem Unsterblichen oder die Berührung seines Atems und Lucius brannte lichterloh.

Es war wie eine Sucht. Eine Sucht, gegen die er sich eigentlich wehren sollte, von der Lucius aber bereits jetzt nicht mehr loskam.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen wirbelte er herum und wollte Zachary an sich reißen. Doch Zachary war wieder einmal verschwunden. Lucius spürte nur einen Luftzug an seiner Wange und hörte den Nachhall eines leisen Lachens.

„Oh nein..." hauchte er und schloss kurz die Augen.

Die Lust brannte in ihm. Er spürte, wie er hart wurde und wie sein Glied verlangend zuckte. Mit einem Aufseufzen knöpfte er seine Hose auf und legte Hand an sich. Er war bereits wieder so stark erregt, dass er sich unbedingt selbst Erleichterung verschaffen musste. Und es war ihm völlig egal, dass er immer noch in Fudges Büro stand und jederzeit dabei erwischt werden konnte, wie er an sich herumspielte. Das alles war aber jetzt vollkommen unwichtig und weit, weit weg. Lucius packte fester zu, als er es für gewöhnlich tat. Der Drang, endlich zum erlösenden Höhepunkt zu kommen war viel zu groß. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte.

Es würde nicht mehr all zu lange dauern. Doch als er beinahe am Gipfel angekommen war, spürte er unvermittelt eine fremde Hand, die seine eigene verdrängte und ihn zart zu streicheln begann. Lucius riss überrascht die Augen auf. Nur um in zwei leuchtend blaue Augen zu starren, in denen Lust und Lachen zugleich lag. Zachary holte Luft und wollte etwas sagen. Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort aussprechen konnte, hatte Lucius ihn schon im Nacken gepackt und küsste Zachary hart und fordernd. Und dann spürte Zachary unvermittelt Lucius' andere Hand, die ihm zwischen die Beine griff und sofort begann, Zacharys ebenfalls steinhartes Glied durch den Stoff der Hose zu reiben.

Zachary stöhnte verzückt auf. Lucius' Wildheit raubte ihm beinahe den Atem, doch er wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Er hätte es auch gar nicht gekonnt, denn Lucius' Griff in seinem Nacken verstärkte sich noch und der weißblonde Mann drängte sich an ihn. Lucius Finger zitterten und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, Zacharys Hose zu öffnen. Doch es gelang ihm schließlich und er ließ seine Hand hineingleiten. Er ergriff Zacharys hartes Glied geschickt und streichelte es. Und das alles, ohne den Kuss auch nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen.

Sowohl Lucius' als auch Zacharys Atem kam mittlerweile gepresst und sie stöhnten verhalten. Beide befriedigten sich jetzt gegenseitig und küssten sich dabei so leidenschaftlich, als wollten sie einander auffressen. Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, erreichten sie auch noch beinahe gleichzeitig den Gipfel der Leidenschaft.

Diesmal glaubte Lucius, dass er beinahe sterben würde, dass sein ganzes Leben aus ihm hinausströmte und sich in Zacharys Hand ergoss. Und gleichzeitig spürte er Zacharys heißen Samen auf seiner Haut. Doch es widerte ihn nicht an, sondern gab ihm nochmals einen allerletzten Kick. Lucius beendete den Kuss und ließ seinen Kopf schweratmend auf Zacharys Schulter sinken. Eine Weile standen die beiden einfach nur da.

Nur zögernd lösten sie sich voneinander. Zacharys Blick war umwölkt, jedoch umspielte ein leises zufriedenes Lächeln seinen Mund. Wortlos griff er in seine Tasche und reichte Lucius ein Tuch, damit er sich säubern konnte. Das gleiche tat auch Zachary, dann zogen sie sich wieder an.

„Du warst einfach unglaublich mein Schöner" sagte Zachary ganz leise. Seine Stimme klang so weich wie Samt.

Beim Klang dieser Worte schloss Lucius kurz die Augen und seufzte auf. Als er sie wieder öffnete, stand er allein im Büro. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster herein.

Wie schaffte Zachary das nur immer wieder? Wie konnte er von einer Sekunde auf die andere einfach so verschwinden? Konnte er sich etwa in Luft auflösen? Es schien fast so, denn Lucius hatte die Augen schließlich nur für einen kurzen Moment geschlossen. Er seufzte nochmals auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war völlig durcheinander. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Nicht dass er Zacharys Spielchen einfach so über sich hatte ergehen lassen, nein, beim zweiten Mal war er es selbst gewesen, der die Initiative ergriffen hatte.

Er hatte sich Zachary förmlich an den Hals geworfen. Er spürte immer noch den Druck von Zacharys Lippen auf seinem Mund, Zacharys Hand an seinem Glied und Zacharys Zunge, wie sie mit seiner gespielt hatte. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte, diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und verließ Fudges Büro fluchtartig. Zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig, rannte er aus dem Ministerium und irrte ziellos umher. Als Lucius wieder ein wenig zur Besinnung kam, fand er sich in der Winkelgasse wieder. Natürlich war wie immer viel Betrieb hier. Die vielen Menschen auf der Straße waren aber genau das, was Lucius jetzt auf keinen Fall ertragen konnte. Leider war er viel zu durcheinander um einfach zu disapparieren. Er konnte sich nicht genug auf den Zauber konzentrieren und das war schlecht, also unterließ er es. Wer weiß, wo er diesmal landen würde, wenn er es trotzdem versuchen sollte. Das Rosenbeet beim letzten Mal hatte vollkommen gereicht.

Er eilte weiter, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Da fiel ihm plötzlich ein Schild ins Auge. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief er darauf zu und betrat die schummerige und leicht schäbige Kneipe. Zu Glück für Lucius war der tropfende Kessel nur spärlich besucht. Er ließ sich in einer Ecke an einem Tisch nieder und bestellte eine ganze Flasche Whiskey, die auch prompt von dem etwas erstaunten Wirt gebracht wurde. Mit unbeweglichem Gesicht leerte Lucius ein Glas nach dem anderen, ohne sich um das Getuschel und die schrägen Seitenblicke der anderen Gäste zu kümmern. Er wollte sich betrinken. Er wollte einfach vergessen, was gerade eben im Ministerium passiert war. Und dabei war es ihm ganz egal, dass er unter normalen Umständen nie einen Fuß in diese Kneipe gesetzt hätte, weil sie absolut unter seiner Würde war.

Seine Würde scherte ihn jetzt allerdings wenig. Sein Stolz war ziemlich angekratzt. Es war nun mal ein himmelweiter Unterschied, gegen seinen Willen genommen zu werden oder freiwillig in die Arme seines Feindes zu sinken und vor Wonne darüber beinahe den Verstand zu verlieren. Aber genau das war eben geschehen. Er hatte sich freiwillig in Zacharys Arme geworfen und hatte es genossen. Jetzt hatte er sich nicht nur mit seinem Körper sondern auch mit seinem Verstand erniedrigt und das nagte an ihm. Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren Es wäre einfach zu sagen, dass Zachary ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, doch das traf nicht zu. Noch einfacher, den Grund dafür in der Ausrede, Zachary habe ihn verhext, zu suchen, denn auch das war Unsinn. Schließlich war Zachary kein Magier und konnte somit auch keine Liebeszauber über andere legen. Nein, es lang einzig und allein daran, dass Lucius die Kontrolle über sich verloren und nur noch an die Befriedigung seiner Lust gedacht hatte. Und dieser Kontrollverlust, dieses _sich Ergeben_ war das schlimmer als alles, was Zachary ihm bisher angetan hatte, denn bis jetzt hatte sich Lucius immer noch mit seinem Verstand dagegen gestellt, auch wenn sein Körper Vergnügen an Zacharys Spielchen empfand. Doch nicht so heute Nachmittag. Heute hatte Lucius auch noch sein Verstand hintergangen und ihn in ein willenloses Etwas verwandelt.

Langsam begann der Alkohol zu wirken. Je stärker der Whiskey Macht über Lucius' Geist erlangte, desto schwächer wurden die quälenden Gedanken. Also genau die Wirkung, die Lucius erhofft hatte.

******************to be continued*****************************

Dieses Kapitel ist stellenweise etwas holprig geschrieben. Das weiß ich und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Ich habe es aber nicht besser hinbekommen. Auch weil es sauschwer ist, eine derartige Szene mit zwei Männern zu schreiben. Nicht, weil es um zwei Männer geht. Man muss unglaublich oft die Namen der beiden verwenden, weil man sonst durcheinander kommt, wer gerade was macht. Bei einer „normalen" Hetero-Szene ist das nicht so schwierig, denn da hat man immerhin unterschiedliche Personalpronomen und das macht die Sache erheblich einfacher.

**_Egal._**

**_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch trotzdem ein wenig gefallen. Über reviews würd'  ich mich sehr freuen. ;-)_**

****

**_Das nächste Kapitel geht Dienstag online. Bis dahinne._**

****


	6. Kapitel 6 Whips and Chains

_@ all__: vielen lieben Dank für eure reviews._ _._ _._ _._ _@Singvogel__: danke für deine review. Ohne dich hätte ich den Logikfehler echt vollkommen übersehen, denn du hast natürlich recht. Lucius hätte sofort disapparieren können, daran hätte Zachary ihn mit herkömmlichen Fesseln nicht hindern können. Ich hab mir jetzt schon den ganzen Tag Gedanken gemacht, wie man den Fehler beheben könnte._ _Eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass man zwar ins Ministerium hinein- und hinausapparieren kann, aber nur in die große Empfangshalle hinein und nicht direkt in die Büros. Ist aber nur Spekulation, wenn in den Büchern wird glaube ich nichts derartiges beschrieben. Allerdings glaube ich , Fudge hätte es nicht so gerne, wenn ständig irgendwelche Leute direkt in sein Büro platzen würden. Es könnte sozusagen eine magische Apparier-Sperre über dem Büro liegen, die Lucius daran hindert, zu disapparieren._ _Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass Zachary magische Fesseln benutzt, die ein Apparieren unmöglich machen. Er hat es schließlich auch als Nichtmagier ins Ministerium geschafft. Warum sollte er sich dann nicht auch noch magische Fesseln besorgen können? (vielleicht hatte Fudge die ja in der Schreibtischschublade rumliegen *g*). Egal, ist nur reine Spekulation._ . 

_._

_@Caranicous__: aber nein, deine reviews werden niemals langweilig. Ich freue mich immer riesig, wenn den Leuten meine Geschichte gefällt._ _Und was das Extrem-Lucius-Fertigmachen angeht.... lass dich überraschen. Da kommt noch eine nette kleine Steigerung. Ich hatte nicht umsonst im Disclaimer geschrieben, dass Lucius durch die Hölle gehen wird *evilgrins*_ _Die Szene in Fudges Büro wird noch getoppt werden. Und zwar in den beiden folgenden Kapiteln (was man auch unschwer an dem Titel dieses Kapitels schon erkennen kann)._

_._

_._

_@DarkStrike__: danke für deine reviews. Die Story ist komplett fertig, ich brauche sie nur Kapitelweise hochzuladen. Ich würde niemals eine Story einstellen, die noch nicht fertig geschrieben ist. Dafür überarbeite ich während des Schreibens noch zuviel._ _._ _._ _OK, jetzt ist aber genug gelabert, hier geht's weiter:_ _._ _._ _._ _Whips and Chains …………………………………Kapitel 6_

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lucius mit einem unglaublichen Kater. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er nach Hause gelangt und in sein Bett gekommen war und es war ihm im Grunde genommen auch vollkommen egal. Lucius fühlte sich schrecklich. Er verbrachte über eine Stunde unter der heißen Dusche. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich hinterher immer noch beschmutzt. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, Zacharys Berührungen nie mehr wieder loswerden zu können.

Denn Zachary hatte nicht nur seinen Körper berührt, sondern war bis in Lucius' tiefstes Innerstes vorgedrungen. Dagegen half sämtliches heißes Wasser dieser Erde nicht. Und wenn er Tage unter der Dusche verbracht hätte, die Berührung seines Geists vermochte er nicht wegzuwaschen.

Wie weit Zachary in sein Innerstes vorgedrungen war, wurde Lucius aber erst mit der Zeit klar. Es vergingen mehrere Wochen, in denen nicht das geringste passierte. Zachary war und blieb verschwunden. Zumindest, was seine körperliche Präsenz anging, denn Lucius ertappte sich immer häufiger dabei, dass er von seinem Peiniger träumte. Und diese Träume waren leider auch noch alles andere als unangenehm. Fast immer, wenn Zachary durch seine Träume geisterte, erwachte Lucius bebend vor Lust und spürte ein verlangendes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Er konnte diesem Unsterblichen nicht entkommen.

Tagsüber versuchte Lucius so gut es ging die Gedanken an Zachary zu vertreiben und stürzte sich deshalb in Arbeit. Das lenkte ihn glücklicherweise ein paar Stunden ab, doch nachts konnte er ihm nicht entfliehen. Es war eine zermürbende Zeit für Lucius. 

Vor allem deshalb, weil langsam aber sicher immer stärker werdende Zweifel an ihm nagten. Was genau fühlte er eigentlich, was _wollte_ er? Er fand keine Antwort darauf und diese Ungewissheit ließ ihn niemals richtig zur Ruhe kommen.

Er zog sich, wann immer es ging, aus dem gesellschaftlichen Leben zurück. Doch er hatte gewisse Verpflichtungen, denen er nachgehen musste, auch wenn ihm das alles zur Zeit gehörig gegen den Strich ging. Eine dieser Verpflichtungen, denen er sich nicht entziehen konnte, war ein abendliches Dinner in Malfoy Manor, zu dem etwa 70 Gäste geladen waren. Die Vorbereitungen waren schon vor Wochen getroffen worden und das Dinner war viel zu wichtig, um einfach kurzfristig abgesagt werden zu können. Also musste Lucius das Ganze über sich ergehen lassen. Er tolerierte sogar zähneknirschend die Rückkehr von Narcissa, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er wieder das herrschaftliche Schlafzimmer mit seiner Ehefrau teilen musste.

Der Schein musste schließlich gewahrt bleiben und es ging nicht an, dass irgend jemand erfuhr, dass zwischen Lucius und Narcissa nichts als Kälte und Abneigung übrig geblieben war. Lucius wahrte den Schein meisterlich. Niemand merkte, wie es tatsächlich um ihn stand. Er war schließlich seit frühster Kindheit dazu erzogen worden, keinerlei Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen und der Etikette Genüge zu tun. So etwas wurde von einem reinblütigen Spross einer Jahrhunderte alten Magierfamilie einfach erwartet und Lucius war sich seines Erbes nur allzu bewusst.

Dennoch zog sich der Abend quälend langsam dahin. Natürlich war ihm die Ablenkung, die das Dinner und die damit verbundenen Gespräche mit den Gästen darstellte, mehr als willkommen, denn so hatte er wenigstens keine Zeit, sich den Kopf über Zachary zu zerbrechen.

Doch so richtig bei der Sache war er trotzdem nicht. Er langweilte sich fast zu Tode. Doch auch der längste Abend hat irgendwann einmal ein Ende.

Lucius wechselte kein Wort mit Narcissa, als sie sich endlich weit nach Mitternacht in das Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen hatten. Er schlüpfte zwischen die Laken, drehte seiner Ehefrau den Rücken zu und war erstaunlicherweise recht schnell eingeschlafen. Was nicht zuletzt auch an der Menge Rotwein lag, die er den Abend über getrunken hatte. Er hatte gehofft, so eventuell seinen Träumen entfliehen zu können, denn er hatte festgestellt, dass er nur ausreichend viel Alkohol trinken musste um tief und traumlos zu schlafen. Doch dies schien ihm in dieser Nacht nicht vergönnt zu sein, denn er erwachte wieder einmal zitternd vor Verlangen. Er wand sich unruhig und versuchte, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Lucius lag auf dem Bauch, die Decke war halb von seinem Körper gerutscht. Er war unbekleidet ins Bett gegangen, wie er das immer tat, doch er fror nicht, denn es war warm genug im Zimmer.

Murrend warf er den Kopf hin und her und krallte seine Hände ins Kissen. Für eine Weile verharrte er so und hoffte, dass das sehnsuchsvolle Ziehen in seinen Lenden abebben würde. Doch weit gefehlt. Je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, desto erregter wurde er. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen. Er würde wohl oder übel Hand an sich legen müssen. Doch nicht hier im Bett. Es war indiskutabel es hier zu tun, während Narcissa neben ihm im Bett lag und schlief.

Müde richtete er sich auf, um aufzustehen und das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, als er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, die Sonne war jedoch schon weit genug aufgegangen, dass man alles gut erkennen konnte. Der Grund für Lucius' Überraschung saß entspannt in einem Sessel direkt eben dem Bett und ließ den weißblonden Zauberer keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Guten Morgen mein Schöner. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Zachary leise und lächelte.

Lucius holte Luft um Zachary wütend anzuzischen, doch dieser legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und gebot ihm zu schweigen.

„Schh, sei leise. Wir wollen deine Frau doch nicht aufwecken oder?"

Lucius schluckte seine Worte hinunter und nickte. Wenn Narcissa aufwachen sollte, würde das einige Komplikationen nach sich ziehen und das wollte er lieber vermeiden. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf. In Zacharys Augen blitzte es kurz auf.

„Hm, ich sehe, du hast mich vermisst" bemerkte Zachary leise und sein Blick blieb demonstrativ an Lucius' aufgerichtetem harten Glied hängen. Lucius warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann stand er auf und wollte nach seinem Morgenmantel greifen.

„Nein, nein, den wirst du nicht brauchen" flüsterte Zachary, erhob sich vom Sessel und nahm Lucius das Kleidungsstück ab.

„Nach dir" sagte er und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.

Lucius schnaubte, setzte sich aber in Bewegung. Zusammen verließen sie das Schlafzimmer und Zachary führte den unbekleideten Lucius durch die weitläufigen Gänge des Manors hinunter in die Kellergewölbe. Das Ziel war eine gut ausgerüstete Folterkammer, die Lucius schon vor langer Zeit zum Vergnügen eingerichtet hatte, sie aber in den letzten Jahren nur noch selten nutzte.

„Woher weißt du von der Existenz dieser Kammer?" wollte Lucius von Zachary wissen, als dieser die Tür hinter den beiden schloss und sich breit grinsend zu ihm umwandte.

„Ist das so wichtig?" fragte Zachary zurück.

Er trat ganz nah an Lucius heran, hob dessen Kinn an und strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe.

„Lass uns ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben".

Zacharys Worte ließen Lucius wohlig erschauern. Er wehrte sich nicht, als Zachary ihm die Hände fesselte und die Riemen an dafür vorgesehenen Ketten befestigte, die von der Decke herabhingen. Nun stand Lucius mitten im Verließ, seine Arme waren waagerecht ausgestreckt und die Ketten klirrten leise, als er sich bewegte.

Lucius wunderte sich nur kurz darüber, dass er sich von Zachary bereitwillig hatte fesseln lassen, denn Zachary gab ihm gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er packte Lucius' Kinn und küsste ihn hart. Lucius ächzte auf, erwiderte den Kuss aber nach einem Moment. Der Kuss entflammte Lucius noch mehr und er wand sich in seinen Fesseln. Am liebsten hätte er den anderen Mann in seine Arme gerissen, doch das ging leider nicht. Und so blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als sich so weit es die Fesseln erlaubten vor- und gegen Zachary zu lehnen. Gierig saugte Lucius an dessen Lippen, ja er wollte gar nicht mehr von ihm ablassen.

Doch Zachary löste sich alsbald von ihm und trat hinter Lucius.

„Na, dann wollen wir dich noch ein wenig mehr in Fahrt bringen" bemerkte er lächelnd.

Lucius spürte, wie Zacharys Hände sanft über seinen Rücken und Po strichen. Dann nach vorne, über die Hüften und den Bauch weiter nach oben. Er stöhnte leise auf, als Zachary ihm spielerisch in die Brustwarzen kniff. Dann begann Zachary von neuem, ihn zu streicheln, vermied es aber dessen Glied anzufassen. Lucius seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als dass Zachary ihn endlich richtig anfasste, doch darum zu bitten kam nicht in Frage. Der Rest Stolz, den Lucius noch in sich trug, hinderte ihn daran.

Zacharys Finger neckten ihn weiter. So lange, bis er glaubte es wirklich nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können. Lucius ergab sich. Er würde darum bitten. Zur Hölle mit seinem Stolz. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Gerade als Lucius zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Narcissa betrat die Kammer.

„Ah, da bist du ja meine Liebe" hörte Lucius Zacharys Stimme.

Zachary kam hinter Lucius hervor und ging zu Narcissa hinüber, die währenddessen die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte und sich dagegen lehnte.

Zachary ergriff lächelnd Narcissas Hand und hauchte ihr, ganz formvollendete Kavalier, einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Die Geste wirkte äußerst elegant und zeugte von geschliffenen Manieren. Dennoch war das ganze völlig absurd, da sie sich hier schließlich nicht auf einem Empfang sondern in einer Folterkammer tief unter dem Manor befanden.

„Störe ich?" fragte Narcissa und lächelte Zachary warm an.

„Du störst nie Darling" erwiderte Zachary.

Lucius hatte das Ganze bisher schweigend beobachtet, doch jetzt ruckten seine Augenbrauen nach oben und er starrte das Paar vor ihm überrascht an. Hatte Zachary Narcissa gerade eben tatsächlich Darling genannt? Jetzt fiel Lucius auch auf, dass die beiden recht vertraut miteinander umgingen; ganz so als ob sie sich bereits kennen würden.

„Was soll das alles hier? Was..." weiter kam Lucius nicht, denn es verschlug ihm glatt die Sprache als er sah, wie seine Ehefrau Zachary um den Hals fiel und ihn zu küssen anfing. Zachary erwiderte den Kuss nicht nur, seine Hände vergruben sich in Narcissas goldblonden Locken und er drückte sie fester an sich.

Fassungslos beobachtete Lucius, wie sie sich an Zachary rieb und verhalten stöhnte. So hatte er seine Frau noch nie gesehen. Narcissa war ein eiskaltes Miststück und zu keiner Leidenschaft fähig. Zumindest hatte Lucius das bisher immer geglaubt. Doch jetzt wand sie sich in Zacharys Armen, als könnte sie es fast nicht mehr abwarten, die Finger des Mannes auf ihrer blanken Haut zu spüren.

„Willst du deinen Ehemann nicht auch begrüßen?" fragte Zachary, nachdem Narcissa ihn wieder frei gegeben hatte.

Narcissa hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick leicht gelächelt. Als sie sich jetzt zu Lucius umwandte, flackerte ihr Blick etwas. Und es lag etwas Fremdartiges darin, wie Lucius bemerkte. Sie ging auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und musterte ihn kurz. Und dann, ohne die geringste Vorwarnung, holte sie aus und schlug Lucius hart ins Gesicht.

Er schnappte empört nach Luft. Seine Augen verengten sich.

„Wag es noch einmal und ich breche dir das Genick" zischte er seine Frau wütend an. Doch noch bevor er ein weiteres Mal Atem holen konnte, hatte Narcissa ihn schon ein zweites Mal geschlagen.

„Das wird dir wohl etwas schwer fallen mit gefesselten Händen oder täusche ich mich da? Und da du dich nicht wehren kannst, werde ich dich so lange schlagen wie es mir Spaß macht" flüsterte Narcissa leise.

„Uh, Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Für mich den Zucker, für ihn die Peitsche" bemerkte Zachary lächelnd, der das Schauspiel bis jetzt schweigend beobachtet hatte.

Narcissa lachte laut auf, wirbelte herum und warf sich wieder in Zacharys Arme. Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich erneut voneinander trennten, nahm sie Zachary die Peitsche ab, die er von einem der Haken an der Wand genommen hatte.

„Lass mich es tun" gurrte sie.

„Ganz wie du willst Darling" bemerkte Zachary leise und versetzte ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Po, der sie leise aufschreien ließ, doch dann lachte sie. Dabei sah sie so jung und unschuldig aus. Genau so wie damals, als Lucius sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. In den Jahren die folgten, hatte Narcissa sich verändert. Sie war kalt und spröde geworden. Alles Leben schien von ihr gewichen. Außer Zetern, Heulen und Flehen hatte sie in den letzten Jahren keinerlei Gefühlsregungen mehr gezeigt. Bis heute.

Heute morgen sprühte sie förmlich vor Leben und Leidenschaft. Und sie brannte förmlich darauf, grausam zu sein, wie Lucius feststellte als er den stahlharten Blick seiner Frau sah. Sie verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld, hatte sich offenbar hinter ihn gestellt. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, da spürte er bereits den ersten Schlag der Peitsche auf seinem Rücken. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und zuckte zusammen, doch die nächsten Schläge folgten unverzüglich.

Narcissa nahm das Ganze ziemlich ernst. Sie schlug kraftvoll zu. Viel stärker als es eigentlich notwendig war. Offenbar wollte sie sich heute für die jahrelangen Demütigungen und die Vergewaltigung vor ein paar Wochen an ihm rächen. Lucius wand sich in seinen Fesseln und begann zu fluchen. Er verwünschte Narcissa und er schrie Zachary an, der lächelnd an den Tisch gelehnt dastand und tatenlos zuschaute. Unvermittelt hörte Narcissa auf, Lucius auszupeitschen.

„Er redet zu viel. Mach bitte etwas dagegen Zachary" bat sie.

„Du hast Recht" bemerkte Zachary, nahm einen Lederknebel und legte ihn dem sich wehrenden und fluchenden Lucius an. 

Lucius' Augen sprühten hasserfüllt Funken und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Doch Zachary hatte den Knebel straff befestigt, es gab kein Entrinnen.

Und auch die Pause währte nur kurz, denn Narcissa begann von neuem, den Rücken ihres Ehemannes mit roten Striemen zu verunzieren. Sie keuchte bei jedem weiteren Schlag etwas mehr, als würde es sie sehr anstrengen. Sie schlug auch wirklich mit aller Kraft zu, doch ihr Keuchen hörte sich zuweilen mehr wie ein Stöhnen an. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Immer stärker schlug sie zu. Lucius versuchte den Schlägen zu entgegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Fesseln gaben keinen Millimeter nach.

Und dann kam der Moment, in dem ein machtvoller Peitschenschlag zum ersten Mal die Haut durchbrach und ein schmaler Streifen Blut erschien auf Lucius' geschundenem Rücken. Trotz des Knebels konnte man ihn schmerzgepeinigt aufächzen hören.

„Ist gut Darling, es reicht" mischte sich Zachary ein, dessen Lächeln mittlerweile verschwunden war.

Doch Narcissa hörte nicht auf ihn.

Mit vor Hass verzerrtem Gesicht ließ sie die Peitsche ein weiteres Mal auf Lucius' Rücken niedersausen. Ein weiterer blutiger Striemen erschien.

„DAS GENÜGT!" Zacharys Worte hallten wie Donner in der Kammer wieder, obwohl er nicht einmal seine Stimme erhoben hatte.

Narcissa keuchte auf und blinzelte, als wäre sie eben aus einer Trance erwacht. Sie ließ die Peitsche sinken, ging zu Zachary hinüber und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Hab' ich jetzt nicht eine Belohnung verdient?" fragte sie einschmeichelnd und strich zärtlich über Zacharys Wange.

„Oh ja, das hast du Darling" antwortete Zachary, schlang seine Arme um sie und begann, sie erneut zu küssen.

Narcissa zerrte ihm ungeduldig das Hemd aus der Hose. Sie packte den Stoff und riss es ihm vom Leib. Ihr Mund löste sich von Zacharys Lippen und sie ließ sich vor ihm nach unten gleiten. Sie sank auf ihre Knie und ihre Hände strichen hungrig über Zacharys Brust und Bauch. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen hatte sie seine Hose aufgeknöpft und sein hartes Glied befreit.

Zachary stöhnte verhalten auf, als Narcissa begann ihn zu lecken. Eine seiner Hände tauchte in ihr Haar und drängte ihren Kopf näher an sich. Genießerisch leckte er sich über die Lippen, dann blickte er zu Lucius hinüber.

„Sie ist fast so gut wie du mein Schöner. Aber nur fast" bemerkte er etwas atemlos.

Das Knurren, das in Lucius' Kehle emporstieg war sogar trotz des Knebels gut zu hören. Er riss wieder an seinen Ketten, doch diese gaben nicht nach. Alles was Lucius tun konnte, war dabei zuzusehen wie Narcissa Zachary hingebungsvoll leckte. Zachary ließ sie noch eine Weile gewähren, doch dann gebot er ihr Einhalt.

„Langsam Darling, sonst hast du nichts mehr davon" bemerkte er sanft und half Narcissa auf die Füße. Er führte sie hinüber zur Streckbank und hob sie darauf.

Sie ließ sich bebend nach hinten sinken und stöhnte verzückt auf, als Zachary ihr Nachthemd hochstreifte und ihre Beine auseinander drückte. Zacharys Hände wanderten zwischen ihre Beine, er teilte sie vorsichtig und drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein.

„Oh ja du willst es mein Schatz. Du kannst es gar nicht mehr abwarten" raunte er leise als sie sich stöhnend unter ihm wand.

„Arghhhh, nimm mich Zachary. Nimm mich jetzt" stöhnte sie.

Mit einem leicht atemlosen Lachen packte Zachary sie an den Hüften und drang machtvoll in sie ein. Narcissa stieß einen leisen Lustschrei aus und wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Sie brannte so sehr, dass es nur ein paar Stöße brauchte bis Zachary ihren Körper unter sich in der Extasse ihres Höhepunkts zucken spürte. Er verharrte noch eine Weile in ihr, ohne sich weiter zu bewegen, dann zog er sich zurück.

Lucius hatte das Schauspiel derweil mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein emotionales Chaos und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wusste, was genau er da spürte. Es war Eifersucht. Ein Gefühl, das ihn niemals zuvor geplagt hatte. Eifersucht war bis jetzt etwas vollkommen abwegiges für ihn gewesen doch jetzt fühlte er sie. Und es dauerte noch mal eine ganze Weile bis er merkte, auf wen er eifersüchtig war.

Er war nicht auf Zachary eifersüchtig, weil dieser vor seinen Augen mit Narcissa schlief. Nein, er war auf seine Frau eifersüchtig, was eigentlich vollkommen absurd war. Dennoch entsprach es der Wahrheit. Es hatte Lucius einen Stich versetzt, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Narcissas Hände und Lippen über Zacharys Körper gestrichen waren. Und, sie hatte ihn auch noch halb ausziehen dürfen. Lucius hatte Zachary noch nie unbekleidet gesehen. Und jetzt stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper hier, seine Hose war halb von den Hüften gerutscht und entblößte den oberen Teil seiner runden und festen Pobacken. Lucius sah Zacharys Muskelspiel unter der straff gespannten, leicht gebräunten Haut und wünschte sich im gleichen Moment, dass es seine Hände wären, die jetzt darüber glitten.

Seine Erregung, die natürlich während der Auspeitschung erloschen war, kehrte wieder und er spürte, wie er hart wurde. Der Anblick von Zacharys halbentblößten, wohlgeformten Körper erregte ihn. Und das war noch viel verwirrender für Lucius, als die ganze Angelegenheit an sich schon war.

Er hatte sich noch niemals zuvor zu einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt. Er hatte immer Frauen den Vorzug gegeben. Doch dann war Zachary in sein Leben getreten und hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Nichts war mehr so wie es einmal gewesen war.

Zachary hauchte Narcissa einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, dann wandte er sich an Lucius.

„So, und jetzt bist du dran mein Schöner" bemerkte er und streichelte sanft über Lucius' Hals.

****************to be continued***********************

**_Ja ich weiß... es ist ziemlich  unfair von mir, jetzt aufzuhören ;-)_**

**_Aber keine Bange, es geht bald weiter....._**

****

**_Kapitel 7 geht am Freitag  online._**


	7. Kapitel 7 Bekenntnisse

So, ohne lange Vorreden,  hier geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel...................................................................................................................................... Bekenntnisse..........................................Kapitel 7 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius wusste genau, was Zachary vorhatte. Zacharys immer noch steil aufgerichtetes Glied ließ keinen Zweifel an den Absichten des Unsterblichen. Er ging um Lucius herum und machte sich an dessen Fesseln zu schaffen. Lucius hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Zachary sofort zu packen und gegen die Wand zu drücken, sobald seine Fesseln gelöst wären. Doch sein Plan wurde durch Narcissa vereitelt. Sie stand plötzlich vor ihm und in ihrer Hand glitzerte die Schneide eines Dolchs. Lucius fragte sich kurz, woher seine Frau plötzlich die Waffe herbekommen hatte.

„Keine Dummheiten" zischte sie und blitzte Lucius hasserfüllt an.

Also unterließ Lucius jede Gegenwehr und ließ sich von Zachary die Hände auf dem Rücken fesseln. Dann führte Zachary ihn hinüber zur Streckbank und drückte ihn sanft darauf nieder. Lucius schloss kurz die Augen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als er Zacharys heißes Glied spürte, das sich gegen ihn drängte.

„Könntest du uns ein bisschen behilflich sein Darling?" hörte er Zachary fragen.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln trat Narcissa hinzu und eine ihrer Hände verschwand zwischen ihren Beinen. Dann spürte Lucius, wie sie ihm ihre Säfte zwischen die Pobacken rieb und zuckte angewidert zusammen.

„Sag nie wieder ich wäre trockener als eine Wüste" zischte sie Lucius an, dann trat sie wieder zurück.

Lucius ächzte auf, als Zachary langsam in ihn eindrang und sich zu bewegen begann. Zacharys Hände lagen auf seinen Hüften und hielten ihn fest.

„Uh, das hab ich echt vermisst" flüsterte Zachary rau und steigerte das Tempo leicht.

Schwer atmend ließ sich Lucius fallen, genoss die Lust, die ihm Zachary bereitete. Vergessen war der Umstand, dass die beiden Männer nicht allein waren. Doch Narcissa brachte sich viel zu schnell wieder in Erinnerung. Sie trat hinzu, packte Lucius grob an den Haaren und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen.

„Na, was ist das für ein Gefühl, gegen seinen Willen genommen zu werden, hm?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang schrill vor unterdrückter Verachtung.

Lucius sah das irre Glitzern in ihren Augen und ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Sie hatte nichts gutes vor, soviel war sicher. Das spürte er instinktiv. Und richtig. Narcissas Griff in seinen Haaren löste sich. Aber nur, damit sie ungehindert mit dem Dolch ausholen konnte. Sie hatte tatsächlich vor, ihn zu erstechen. Doch so weit kam es glücklicherweise nicht. Zachary packte blitzschnell Narcissas Arm und nahm ihr den Dolch ab.

„Es ist genug, sagte ich!" herrschte er sie an. Obwohl die Worte leise ausgesprochen worden waren, hallte Zacharys Stimme im Gewölbe wider. Narcissa zuckte zusammen als hätte er sie hart geschlagen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Und dann brach sie in ein irres Gelächter aus.

„Geh" befahl Zachary mit unbeweglichem Gesicht.

Narcissa wirbelte herum und floh aus der Folterkammer. Die Tür schlug krachend hinter ihr zu, doch die beiden Männer konnten trotzdem noch ihr schrilles Kreischen hören, das sich schnell entfernte. Zachary wandte sich wieder Lucius zu und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken.

„Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sie dich ernsthaft verletzt mein Schöner" beruhigte er ihn.

Zachary entfernte mit ein paar Handgriffen die Fesseln an Lucius' Handgelenken. Dann löste er auch noch den Knebel, der Lucius am Sprechen gehindert hatte. Doch Lucius wollte nicht reden. Er hatte keine Worte mehr. Er wollte nur noch Zachary spüren. Seine Augenlider flatterten und er rang nach Luft.

„Es ist gut" flüsterte Zachary, beugte sich vor und hauchte Lucius einen zarten Kuss auf die Schulter.

Dann begann er wieder, sich in Lucius zu bewegen. Langsam und ganz sanft zuerst, bis er spürte, dass Lucius unter ihm vor Lust zu zittern begonnen hatte. Erst dann erhöhte Zachary das Tempo. Lucius' Stöhnen wurde lauter und vermischte sich mit dem des anderen Mannes. Zachary packte ihn an den Hüften und stieß nun hart in ihn. Lucius klammerte sich an der Kante der Steckbank fest, schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht vor Lust laut aufzuschreien. Sein Körper zitterte nun unkontrolliert und sein Glied war so hart und prall, dass er das Gefühl hatte zu platzen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde sich in einem erlösenden Höhepunkt verlieren. Doch wieder spielte Zachary sein altbekanntes, grausames Spiel mit ihm. Kurz bevor Lucius kam, hörte Zachary unvermittelt auf.

„Ahhhh, nein bitte......mach weiter" keuchte Lucius atemlos.

„Was willst du?" fragte Zachary und seine Stimme klang auch ziemlich heiser. Es schien ihm unendlich schwer zu fallen, sich jetzt zu beherrschen, aber er schaffte es.

„Was willst du?" fragte er ein zweites Mal und seine Hände strichen über Lucius' Po, sodass dieser unter der Berührung erschauerte.

„Ich will dich..." stieß Lucius hervor.

Zachary lächelte wissend.

„Was willst du?" fragte er noch einmal.

Lucius stöhnte auf und wand sich unter ihm.

„Fick mich Zachary" keuchte er nach einer Weile und es stand außer Frage, dass Lucius nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne war. Er war nur noch reine Lust und Gier. Er wollte wirklich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Zachary ihn ritt. Und der tat ihm nun den Gefallen.

„Oh, du machst mich so glücklich mein Schöner" flüsterte Zachary, dann begann er erneut, hart in Lucius zu stoßen.

Es brauchte nicht mehr viel. Nur ein paar weitere Stöße waren von Nöten und Lucius erreichte den Gipfel der Leidenschaft zusammen mit Zachary.

Zachary ließ sich nach vorne sinken, achtete aber darauf, nicht Lucius' geschundenen Rücken zu berühren, denn er wollte ihm keine Schmerzen bereiten. So stützte er sich nur zu beiden Seiten von Lucius' Oberkörper auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den wundervollen seidigen Haaren. Lange Zeit verharrte er so. Als er sich dann von Lucius löste, schien er es fast zu bedauern, den Körperkontakt zu brechen. Zachary trat ein paar Schritte zurück, zog seine Hose wieder hoch und knöpfte sie zu.

Lucius ließ sich kraftlos vom Tisch hinuntergleiten und kauerte auf dem kalten Steinfußboden. Sein Kopf hing vorne über und seine langen Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht. Nachdem die Wogen der Lust abgeklungen waren fühlte sich Lucius schrecklich. Schwach und elend. Ja, beinahe hilflos. Und das war etwas, was er noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Er hatte noch nie Schwäche gezeigt. Zu jeder Zeit seines Lebens war von ihm Stärke und Durchsetzungsvermögen verlangt worden und er hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt.

Doch jetzt war alles anders.

Zachary war nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch psychisch in ihn eingedrungen und hatte alles zerstört, woran Lucius sein ganzes bisheriges Leben geglaubt hatte. Dafür hätte Lucius ihn hassen müssen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte noch nicht einmal wütend auf ihn sein.

Lucius spürte, wie Zachary sich vor ihm niederließ und zwei Finger unter sein Kinn legte. Und dann wurde sein Kopf angehoben und Lucius blickte in zwei strahlendblaue Augen. Zachary hauchte Lucius einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hm, immer wieder ein Vergnügen mit dir mein schöner Schwan" hauchte er.

Und dann erhob sich Zachary wieder, strich Lucius noch ein letztes Mal über den Kopf und verschwand.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Lucius realisierte, dass die Tür der Folterkammer nicht nur von außen zugemacht, sondern auch verriegelt worden war. Zachary hatte offenbar vor, ihn hier allein, geschunden und nackt im Verließ zurück zu lassen. Und niemand außer Narcissa wusste, dass Lucius hier unten war. Lucius glaubte nicht im Traum daran, dass sie ihm zu Hilfe eilen und ihn befreien würde. Was er heute von Narcissa gesehen hatte, reichte aus um zu erkennen, dass sie vollkommen verrückt geworden war. Und nicht nur das. Sie hatte ihn äußerst hart ausgepeitscht und Lust dabei empfunden, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Wäre Zachary nicht dazwischen gegangen, hätte sie ihn gepeitscht, bis seine Haut in blutigen Streifen herunter gehangen hätte.

Und dann hatte sie auch noch versucht ihn zu erdolchen, aber dieses Vorhaben war wiederum von Zachary vereitelt worden. Es stand außer Frage, dass Narcissa ihn nicht aus seiner misslichen Lage hier befreien würde. Sie würde ihn hier vermodern lassen und Spaß daran haben. Wenn sie sich mit ihrem umnachteten Geist überhaupt noch daran erinnern konnte, dass Lucius überhaupt hier unten war.

Aber was bezweckte Zachary damit? Warum hatte er sie daran gehindert, Lucius den Todesstoß zu versetzen, denn er sowieso vorgehabt hatte, ihn heute umzubringen? Er hatte Lucius doch von Anfang an damit gedroht, dass er ihn irgendwann töten würde. Dieser Tag schien nun gekommen zu sein und jetzt sollte Lucius offenbar sein Lebenslicht aushauchen. Und welche Todesart war wohl schlimmer als langsam an Hunger und Durst dahinzusiechen? Eingeschlossen in einem Kellergewölbe, ohne Aussicht auf Rettung?

Lucius ging auf, dass es genau das war, was er eigentlich mit Zachary hatte tun wollen, sobald er seiner habhaft geworden war. Genau das war sein Plan gewesen; nämlich Zachary eingemauert in ein Verließ vermodern zu lassen.

Doch jetzt hatte Zachary den Spieß herumgedreht. Jetzt war Lucius derjenige, der gefoltert worden war und der jetzt im Verließ festsaß ohne Aussicht auf Hilfe. Die Gewissheit, hier unten elendiglich zu verrecken wie ein Tier gab Lucius den Rest. 

Er ließ sich zur Seite fallen, zog seine Beine ganz dicht an den Körper und umschlang mit den Armen seine Knie. Lange Zeit lag er einfach so da, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn er sich in sein Schicksal ergab, würde der Tod vielleicht schneller kommen, dachte er.

Die Kälte des Steinfußbodens kroch langsam in seine Glieder und er begann erbärmlich zu frieren. Lucius begrüßte die Kälte, ließ sich davon einlullen. An Unterkühlung zu sterben war einem Hungertod bei weitem vorzuziehen. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb gemacht. Eine winzigkleine Flamme des Widerstands begann in Lucius' Innerem zu brennen. Sein unterbewusstes Selbst hatte noch nicht aufgegeben und wollte offenbar, dass er weiterlebte. Und dieser letzte Rest an Selbstschutz brachte ihn dann tatsächlich nach einer Weile wieder auf die Füße.

Schwankend stand er auf. Seine Knie fühlten sich mehr als zittrig an und seine Glieder schmerzten. Mit unsicheren Schritten wankte er auf die Tür zu. Als er sie erreicht hatte, begann er, kraftlos daran zu rütteln und mit der Faust dagegen zu hämmern.

„Lass mich hier raus" rief er matt.

Keine Antwort. Nicht der kleinste Laut drang von außen herein.

„Zachary, lass mich hier raus".

„Oh verdammt sollst du sein...".

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Zachary würde nicht zurück kommen.

Warum sollte er auch? Er hatte nie einen Zweifel aufkommen lassen, dass er nur seinen Spaß mit Lucius haben wollte. Sobald er kein Interesse mehr an ihm hatte, würde er Lucius töten. Dieser Zeitpunkt war nun offenbar gekommen. Lucius wollte schon wieder aufgeben, doch sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb veranlasste ihn, nochmals gegen die Tür zu trommeln. Diesmal mit beiden Fäusten.

„Zachary, bitte....lass mich nicht hier zurück" flehte er.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Windhauch auf seiner Haut. Als er matt den Kopf wandte, stand Zachary unvermittelt wieder in der Kammer.

Lucius traute seinen Augen nicht ganz und blinzelte. Doch es war keine optische Täuschung, Zachary war wirklich zurück gekommen. Wie es ihm gelungen war, zurück in die Kammer zu gelangen, ohne die Tür auch nur einen Spalt weit zu öffnen war Lucius schleierhaft. Doch es interessierte ihn im Moment auch nicht sonderlich. Wichtig war nur, Zachary war wieder da.

„Und warum sollte ich dich mit mir nehmen?" fragte Zachary und seine Stimme klang lauernd.

Lucius' Blick verschleierte sich kurz, dann wurden seine Augen wieder klar. Er seufzte und holte tief Luft.

„Weil ich dich liebe" stieß er hervor und es hatte den Anschein, als würde alles Leben mit diesen Worten aus seinem Körper weichen.

Und tatsächlich, nachdem Lucius dieses Bekenntnis seiner Liebe ausgesprochen hatte, brach er auf dem Boden zusammen. Zuerst geschah gar nichts.

Doch dann fühlte Lucius auf einmal warme und feste Hände, die sich auf seine Haut legten. Zachary zog Lucius ein wenig hoch und nahm ihn ganz fest in seine Arme. Schweigend verharrten die beiden für ein paar Augenblicke.

Lucius hob müde den Kopf und sah Zachary an.

„Bring mich fort von hier oder töte mich jetzt gleich. Aber lass mich nicht hier zurück".

Zachary lächelte Lucius warm an und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

*****************to be continued*************************

**_Ja, es geht noch weiter. Aber vielleicht etwas anders, als ihr euch das jetzt vorstellt. Oder vielleicht auch genauso wie ihr erwartet ;-)_**

**_Lasst euch überraschen._**

****

**_Kapitel 8 geht am Montag online._**


	8. Kapitel 8 Der Letzte der Malfoys

_Der Letzte der Malfoys..................................................Kapitel 8_

***************************************************************************

Der Herbst hatte sich in diesem Jahr früh zurück gemeldet und ein respektabler Sturm umtoste das riesige Anwesen namens Malfoy Manor.

Obwohl es schon spät in der Nacht war, brannte in einem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk noch Licht.

Draco Malfoy hatte in dieser Nacht mal wieder keinen Schlaf gefunden und sich in das Arbeitszimmer begeben, das einmal seinem Vater gehört hatte. Er saß hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und Dutzende lederbezogener Bücher stapelten sich auf und um den Tisch herum.

Lustlos blätterte er in einem der Bücher herum. Eigentlich war die Lektüre ziemlich interessant, doch Dracos Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Resigniert seufzte er und legte das aufgeschlagene Buch auf den Tisch. Es hatte sowieso keinen Zweck. Er würde hier nichts finden...

Aus Draco war ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden. Er war seinem Vater Lucius in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich, doch sie glichen sich nicht völlig. Draco hatte auch ein paar Züge seiner Mutter geerbt, die dazu beitrugen, dass sein Gesicht weniger hart und kalt aussah als das seines Vaters. Er hatte die gleiche weißblonde Mähne wie Lucius, doch Draco trug seine Haare lieber kurz. Und seine Kleidung war auch ein wenig neumodischer gehalten als die seines Vaters. Als Draco noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte man ihn immer dazu gezwungen, Kleidung zu tragen, die der seines Vaters sehr glich. Nur dass Draco darin immer ein wenig lächerlich gewirkt hatte, weil er in jungen Jahren vom Körperbau her eher nach seiner Mutter kam. Doch jetzt erinnerte nichts mehr an den schlanken, feingliedrigen Jungen, der er einmal gewesen war. Aus Draco war ein durchtrainierter, großer schlanker Mann geworden.

Er hatte erst vor Kurzem seinen 21ten Geburtstag gefeiert. Eigentlich hatte er sich danach gesehnt, endlich „erwachsen" zu sein, denn er war die ewigen Einmischungen seines Vormunds mehr als leid. Etwas war allerdings noch wichtiger. Mit dem Erreichen seiner Volljährigkeit hatte man ihm endlich Zugang zur Familienchronik der Malfoy-Dynastie gewährt. Und über dieser brütete er nun schon seit Tagen. Emsig darauf bedacht, vielleicht einen Hinweiß auf den Verbleib seines Vaters zu finden...

Draco war gerade einmal 13 Jahre alt gewesen, als man ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sein Vater unter mysteriösen Umständen umgekommen war. Das war jetzt 8 Jahre her, aber Draco kam es immer noch so vor als wäre es erst gestern passiert.

Man hatte ihm sogar den großen Blutfleck auf dem Boden der Folterkammer gezeigt. Man hatte ihm den Tatort aber nur gezeigt, weil Draco eine Szene gemacht und gebrüllt hatte, er würde niemals glauben, dass sein Vater tot war.

Er hatte die Blutlache mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch eine Leiche gab es nicht. Obwohl es reichlich absurd klang, Draco glaubte insgeheim, dass sein Vater noch am Leben war. Keine Leiche, keine eindeutigen Beweise, das war seine Auffassung.

In den Jahren die folgten, tauchten auch tatsächlich immer wieder vereinzelte Meldungen auf, dass Lucius Malfoy irgendwo lebendig gesehen worden war.

Diesen Hinweisen wurde natürlich nachgegangen, aber etwas konkretes war nie dabei herausgekommen. Ob Lucius noch am Leben war oder nicht, blieb im Dunkeln.

Die einzige, die vielleicht etwas über den Verbleib von Lucius wissen konnte, war Narcissa. Doch am gleichen Tag, an dem man das Verschwinden des Hausherrn bemerkt hatte, war die Hausherrin unwiederbringlich dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Aus Narcissa war nichts vernünftiges mehr heraus zu bekommen. Die meiste Zeit über saß sie in einem Sessel am Fenster ihres Zimmers und starrte blicklos ins Leere. Sie reagierte auf nichts mehr. Sie war wie eine Puppe, die man waschen, anziehen und füttern musste. Diese Phasen der totalen Lethargie wurden nur manchmal unterbrochen von schlimmen Irrsinnsanfällen. Wenn Narcissa diese Anfälle überkamen, dann begann sie gellend zu schreien, tobte im Zimmer umher, zerstörte die Einrichtung, trat um sich und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Manchmal tat sie sich auch selbst etwas an. Wenn die Anfälle im Abklingen begriffen waren, stammelte sie wirres Zeug vor sich hin. Und dann verfiel sie wieder in diese fast totengleiche Lethargie.

Draco wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Der Tod seines Vaters oder der Zustand seiner Mutter. Er hielt sich nur noch äußerst ungern im Haus seiner Ahnen auf. Im Endeffekt war Draco an diesem Tag vor 8 Jahren zur Waise geworden.

Sein familiärer Rückhalt, auch wenn dieser manchmal äußerst fragwürdig gewesen war, war ihm mit einem Schlag genommen worden. Da Narcissa nicht mehr für ihren Sohn sorgen konnte –sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal mehr für sich selbst sorgen- hatte ein entfernter Onkel die Vormundschaft über Draco übernommen. Und auch die Verwaltung des großen Familienbesitzes. Bis zu Dracos Volljährigkeit.

Draco hatte sich mit seinem Onkel nie sonderlich gut verstanden. Ständige Streitereien waren die Folge. Auch sonst war das Leben für Draco nicht gerade leicht gewesen in den letzten Jahren. Man hatte ihm eine Last auf seine jungen Schultern gelegt, für die er mit seinen 13 Jahren noch lange nicht bereit gewesen war. Doch der frühe Tod seines Vater hatte es notwendig werden lassen.

Draco war der einzige Erbe der Malfoy-Dynastie und das bedeutete, dass von ihm einiges verlangt wurde und er viele Pflichten aufgebürdet bekam. Neben der Schule und der nachfolgenden Ausbildung blieb da nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig, die Draco für sich nutzen konnte. Wenn sich Gleichaltrige auf Partys amüsierten, musste sich Draco um anderes kümmern. Sein Liebesleben hatte sehr darunter gelitten.

Als ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen lachte Draco bitter auf. Liebesleben? Er hatte bis jetzt noch überhaupt keins gehabt. Sicher, es gab einige Mädchen, die sich ihm mehr als nur bereitwillig hingegeben hätten, denn Draco hatte das gute Aussehen und die Ausstrahlung seines Vaters geerbt. Doch er hatte bisher viel zuviel um die Ohren gehabt, um sich auf eine Affäre einzulassen. Darüber hinaus stand es ihm auch nicht zu, sich die erstbeste Frau zu greifen, um endlich Erfahrungen in der Liebe machen zu können. Käufliche Liebe kam schon gar nicht in Frage, dagegen sprach der Standesdünkel.

Verbindungen zwischen reinblütigen Magierfamilien erforderten Planung und wohldurchdachtes Kalkül. Ehen zwischen solchen Familien wurden selten aus Liebe geschlossen sondern weil sie einer, oder beiden, Parteien Vorteile brachten. Dieser Tradition musste sich auch Draco unterwerfen. Es ging nicht an, dass er sich mit Mädchen einließ, die nicht standesgemäß waren, auch wenn er es vielleicht gewollt hätte. Dass es erst gar nicht soweit kam, dafür hatte sein Onkel schon mehrfach gesorgt und alle bisherigen Bewerberinnen vergrault. Zumindest war das bisher immer der Fall gewesen. Doch dann war Dracos 21ter Geburtstag gekommen. Und jetzt lag ihm sein Onkel in den Ohren, dass er sich bald verheiraten sollte um einen Erben zu zeugen. Das war doch wirklich ein Witz.

Draco schnaubte missvergnügt, als er sich an den letzten Streit mit seinem Onkel erinnerte, der sich um ebendieses Thema gedreht hatte. Wie sollte er denn eine zukünftige Mutter seiner Kinder finden, wenn jede Sekunde seines Tages bis ins kleinste Detail verplant und mit Arbeit gefüllt war und er gar keine Chance hatte, sich auf Freiersfüßen zu bewegen? Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Er rieb sich müde die Augen, doch dann griff er wieder zu dem Buch vor sich und nahm sein Studium der Chroniken wieder auf.

Draco war schon recht weit gekommen. Und es war ihm ziemlich schnell aufgefallen, dass sich in seiner Familie mysteriöse Todesfälle oder ungeklärtes Verschwinden von Familienmitgliedern häuften. Diese Vorfälle zogen sich wie ein roter Faden durch die Chroniken.

Manchmal war es nur purer Zufall gewesen, dass das Geschlecht der Malfoys nicht schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgestorben war. Immer wieder waren männliche Nachkommen vor ihrer Zeit gestorben oder einfach verschwunden. Zum Glück immer erst nachdem sie für den Fortbestand des Namens gesorgt und einen Erben gezeugt hatten. Dennoch, so manches Mal hatte es an einem seidenen Faden gehangen, der jederzeit hätte reißen können.

Auch Dracos Singledasein bedeutete ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko für den Fortbestand. Wenn er starb, ohne einen Erben zu hinterlassen, würde eine der mächtigsten und ältesten Zaubererfamilien einfach aufhören zu existieren. Das war ihm klar und deswegen konnte er die Vorhaltungen seines Onkels auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad nachvollziehen. Doch Draco fühlte sich einfach noch nicht reif genug, um eine Ehe einzugehen. Und warum sollte er sich damit auch so beeilen? Schließlich war er erst 21 Jahre alt und hatte somit noch viele Jahre vor sich.

Er vertiefte sich wieder in seine Lektüre. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde er unsanft aus seinen Studien gerissen als eine heftige Windböe auf einmal die Fenster aufdrückte und der Herbststurm ungehindert ins Zimmer hereintoste. Fluchend stand Draco auf, warf das Buch auf den Tisch und ging hinüber zu den Fenstern, um sie zu schließen.

Danach ließ er sich wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch auf dem Sessel nieder. Doch als er gerade nach dem Buch greifen wollte, spürte er unvermittelt die kalte Berührung von Stahl an seinem Hals. Überrascht verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung.

„Guten Abend" hörte er eine dunkle Männerstimme.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Draco und versuchte seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen.

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören. Die Klinge wurde von Dracos Hals genommen und ein Mann trat um den Schreibtisch herum.

Draco musterte ihn. Ein Muggel offenbar, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen. Doch das Schwert, das in der Hand des Mannes lag, passte nicht so ganz ins Bild.

Wer sind Sie?" fragte Draco noch einmal.

Der Mann antwortete nicht sondern musterte ihn halb interessiert, halb amüsiert.

„Du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich Draco" bemerkte er lächelnd.

„Woher kennen Sie meinem Vater?" fragte Draco und benutzte weiterhin die förmliche Anrede. Es ging nicht an, dass er einen Muggel einfach duzte.

„Ist das so wichtig?" fragte der Mann zurück.

Dracos Augen verengten sich für einen Augenblick. Er schätzte es überhaupt nicht, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden und dieser Fremde hier vermittelte ihm genau dieses Gefühl. Er straffte die Schultern und blitzte den Fremden wütend an.

„ICH stelle hier die Fragen und Sie werden mir jetzt antworten. Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?" herrschte er ihn an.

Die Reaktion des Mannes war jedoch vollkommen anders als Draco es erwartet hatte. Der Fremde bekam einen Lachanfall. Er lachte lange und laut.

„Du lässt dich nicht so leicht einschüchtern. Gut so, das gefällt mir" erwiderte er, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

Draco schnaubte abfällig.

Der Mann zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu, doch dann wurden seine Züge mit einem Mal ernst und Draco rieselte es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Er hatte sich gründlich geirrt. Vor ihm stand kein einfacher Muggel, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Etwas Brandgefährliches. Draco wusste zwar nicht wer oder was der Mann war, doch er fühlte genau, dass er in großer Gefahr schwebte. Doch so leicht ließ sich Draco tatsächlich nicht einschüchtern. Jahrelange Kämpfe um Anerkennung und einen Platz in dieser Welt hatten ihn zäh und beinahe furchtlos werden lassen.

„Ihr Name?" fragte er erneut.

In den eisblauen Augen des Mannes blitzte es kurz schalkhaft auf.

„Zachary. Zachary Blaine" antwortete er nach einer Weile.

„Und?"

Draco ließ sich nicht einfach so mit einem Namen abspeisen, der ihm nichts sagte.

„Ich bin ein Freund deines Vaters".

Nun war es Draco, in dessen Augen es überrascht aufblitzte.

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?"

„Oh Ja. Ich kenne ihn sehr gut. Besser als irgendjemand sonst auf der Welt".

Die Antwort war reichlich undurchsichtig doch Dracos wachem Verstand entging nicht, dass Zachary in der Gegenwartsform gesprochen hatte.

„Kennen? Heißt das, er ist noch am Leben? Und sie wissen wo mein Vater ist?" hakte Draco sofort nach.

Zacharys Mund umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Allerdings" erklärte er schlicht.

Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig. Die Antwort war ihm zu ungenau, denn man konnte leider nicht heraushören, ob Lucius nun noch lebte oder ob Zachary etwas über seinen Verbleib wusste.

„Ist das alles? Ich will die Wahrheit wissen! Lebt mein Vater noch oder..." weiter kam Draco nicht denn Zacharys Schwert schnellte vor und die Spitze berührte Dracos Kehle.

„Genug mein Junge. Ich bin nicht hier um mich nett mit dir zu unterhalten".

Zacharys Stimme war so kalt geworden wie sein Blick, der sich jetzt in Dracos Augen bohrte.

„Wa..was wollen Sie von mir?" würgte Draco hervor.

„Steh auf und komm hinter dem Tisch hervor. Ich will dich ansehen".

Für einen Augenblick war Draco drauf und dran aufzustehen um Zacharys Befehl -denn eine Bitte war es nicht gewesen- nachzukommen, doch dann versteifte er sich und blieb sitzen.

„Oh nicht doch Junge. Mach es dir nicht noch schwerer als es sowieso schon ist".

Draco antwortete nicht und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Zachary seufzte.

Bevor Draco auch nur noch einmal blinzeln konnte hatte Zachary sein Schwert blitzschnell geschwungen und die Klinge hatte sich tief in Dracos Schulter gebohrt. Der Schmerz war so heftig über ihn gekommen, dass Draco einen verhaltenen Schmerzensschrei nicht hatte unterdrücken können.

„Reicht das oder brauchst du noch eine weitere Lektion?" fragte Zachary.

Draco schluckte mühsam, schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich und kam langsam hinter dem Tisch hervor. Etwa 1 1/2 Meter von Zachary entfernt blieb er stehen.

„Gut so. Und jetzt dreh dich. Ich will dich ansehen".

Fragend runzelte Draco die Stirn. Was wollte dieser Kerl nur von ihm? Er beschloss, stehen zu bleiben. Dass er hinter dem Tisch hervorgekommen war stellte schon ein großes Zugeständnis an Zachary dar.

Zachary rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen. Und dann machte er einen pfeilschnellen Ausfallschritt auf Draco zu und die Klinge sauste durch die Luft.

Draco behielt Nerven und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Das rettete ihm in diesem Augenblick das Leben, denn so durchschnitt die Schwertspitze nur wenige Millimeter vor Dracos Gesicht und Hals die Luft. Hätte er gezuckt, wäre er jetzt tot.

Zachary nickte ihm anerkennend zu und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht schlecht. Du lässt dich wirklich nicht so schnell einschüchtern. Doch jetzt solltest du tun, was ich gesagt habe. Das nächste Mal hängst du auf der Klinge meines Schwerts wie ein aufgespießter Schmetterling, wenn du dich weiter weigerst. Und glaube mir, ich scherze nicht".

Obwohl sich Draco in der Regel nicht so leicht verunsichern ließ, beschloss er nun, das bizarre Spielchen mitzuspielen. Er wusste instinktiv, dass es Zacharys blutiger Ernst war. Er würde seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Die ganze Ausstrahlung dieses Mannes vermittelte das. Absolute Skrupellosigkeit, gepaart mit dem meisterlichen Umgang eines Schwerts. Das war etwas, dem Draco zur Zeit nicht viel entgegensetzten konnte. Vor allem nicht, da sich sein Zauberstab im Schlafzimmer befand und er somit nicht einmal auf die Hilfe von Magie zurück greifen konnte. Langsam drehte Draco sich einmal um sich selbst, dann heftete sich sein Blick wieder auf Zachary.

Dessen Blick hatte jeden Zentimeter von Dracos Körper mit Kennerblick betrachtet. Und jetzt leckte er sich genießerisch über die Lippen.

„Du bist wirklich eine Augenweide mein Kleiner. Fast so schön wie dein Vater. Mir fällt gerade wieder die erste Begegnung mit ihm ein. Es war genau hier in diesem Zimmer. Uh, was war das für ein Wahnsinnsgefühl, als ich Lucius das Hemd heruntergerissen und ihn auf seinem Schreibtisch genommen habe" bemerkte Zachary und seine Stimme klang leicht rau.

Draco hatte bei diesen Worten anfänglich gestutzt, doch jetzt riss er überrascht die Augen auf als ihm aufging, welcher Sinn dahinter steckte. Zachary war offensichtlich der Liebhaber seines Vaters. Und sofort fiel Draco auch wieder das letzte Gespräch ein, das er mit Lucius geführt hatte, bevor dieser verschwunden war.

Es war damals, nach diesem missglückten Quidditch-Spiel gewesen. Das Spiel, das für Draco so gründlich schief gelaufen war, weil er seinen Vater beim Liebespiel mit einem Mann auf der Zuschauertribüne gesehen hatte.

Hinterher war Lucius auf ihn zugestürmt und hatte ihm schwerste Vorwürfe gemacht. Und Draco hatte dagegen gehalten und seinem Vater offenbart, was er gesehen hatte. Sie hatten sich wüst angeschrieen und waren danach im Streit auseinander gegangen. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Draco vor dessen vermeintlichem Tod mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte und er grämte sich deshalb bis heute. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er niemals wieder die Gelegenheit zu einem Gespräch mit seinem Vater haben würde, hätte er damals anders reagiert. Aber er hatte schließlich nicht ahnen können, dass sein Vater so bald darauf sterben würde.

Wenn er denn tatsächlich tot war. Das hatte Draco schon immer bezweifelt, doch mehr als einer sentimentalen Hoffnung heraus. Jetzt war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius noch lebte und dass Zachary wusste wo er war.

„Bitte, sagen Sie mir wo mein Vater ist". Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seiner Stimme eine tiefe Trauer mitschwang.

Draco hatte seinen Vater geliebt, auch wenn dieser ihm selten Gefühle entgegengebracht und sich wenig um ihn gekümmert hatte. Draco war bereit, viel dafür zu tun, nur um noch ein einziges Mal mit Lucius reden zu können.

„Bitte, ich tue alles was Sie wollen, aber sagen Sie mir endlich, ob mein Vater noch lebt" bat Draco, als Zachary nach einer Weile immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

Zachary hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, als er Dracos Worte vernahm.

„Tatsächlich? Du tust alles was ich von dir verlange? Hm, was für ein verlockendes Angebot" bemerkte er und ließ seinen Blick nochmals über Dracos Körper wandern.

Draco wand sich unbehaglich unter Zacharys intensivem Blick. Zachary würde nicht mit sich handeln lassen, soviel war sicher. Und was er von ihm wollte, war sonnenklar. Draco schluckte hart. Wenn das der Preis war...musste er ihn wohl zahlen. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden wo Lucius sich aufhielt, auch wenn das bedeutete, sich dafür von Zachary verführen zu lassen.

„Tun Sie mit mir was sie wollen. Ich werde alles schweigend ertragen. Aber dafür verlange ich, dass Sie mir sagen wo mein Vater ist".

Zachary lachte leise.

Es war ein kaltes, beinahe seelenlos anmutendes Lachen, das Draco Kälteschauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Oh Draco, ich würde nur zu gerne dein Angebot annehmen. Es wäre mir eine echte Freude, dich über den Schreibtisch gelegt durchzuficken, aber das geht leider nicht mein süßer kleiner Schmetterling. Du nützt mir nur unberührt etwas" erklärte Zachary.

„Was, wie...woher wissen Sie das?" stammelte Draco und eine feine Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen. Der Umstand, dass er noch eine männliche Jungfrau war, plagte ihn schon länger aber zum Glück wusste niemand darüber Bescheid. Wie Zachary es herausgefunden hatte, war Draco schleierhaft. Zachary machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er einfach einen Schuss ins Blaue riskiert und geraten. Nein, dieser Mann mit dem Schwert war aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund heute hier. Er hatte es so geplant, das wusste Draco instinktiv.

„Ich weiß mehr über dich als dir lieb ist mein Kleiner" erwiderte Zachary gönnerhaft.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Draco matt.

„Nur dein Herzblut" kam die lapidare Antwort, doch die Worte ließen Dracos Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Die kalte Hand des Todes streckte sich nach ihm aus und es gab keine Chance zu entkommen. Mit dem Tod konnte man nicht handeln, er holte einen wann es ihm beliebte. Doch Draco wollte es zumindest versuchen.

„Bitte, wenn Sie mich jetzt töten, dann stirbt der Name Malfoy mit mir. Das dürfen Sie nicht tun. Bitte verschonen sie mein Leben. Um meines Vaters Willen" flehte Draco.

Er hasste sich dafür, dass er hier so vor Zachary kroch und um sein Leben flehte wie ein widerwärtiger Feigling, aber es blieb ihm gar keine andere Wahl. Er _musste_ überleben. Er musste weiterleben und einen Erben zeugen. Danach war es egal was mit ihm passierte, ob er lebte oder starb. Doch nicht jetzt.

„Das hast du aber hübsch gesagt mein kleiner Schmetterling. Aber leider, leider kann ich deiner Bitte nicht nachkommen. Aber keine Angst, du wirst schnell und fast schmerzfrei sterben, das verspreche ich dir".

„Aber warum....?" weiter kam Draco nicht.

Zachary bewegte sich so rasend schnell, dass man seinen Bewegungen mit dem Auge nicht mehr folgen konnte. Die Klinge drang in Dracos Brustkorb ein als bestünde er aus Luft und durchbohrte zielsicher sein Herz.

Draco riss die Augen auf und schnappte röchelnd nach Luft. Dann klammerte er sich haltsuchend an Zachary fest, denn seine Knie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben. Er verspürte nichts außer einen gewaltigen Druck, der ihn am Atmen hinderte. Keine Schmerzen, Zachary hatte Wort gehalten. Langsam sank Draco in sich zusammen. Zachary ging mit ihm in die Knie und ließ den sterbenden jungen Mann nicht aus den Augen.

„Wa...warum..." krächzte Draco heiser.

„Hab keine Angst mein Kleiner. Geh in Frieden und sei versichert, du stirbst nicht umsonst. Der Name Malfoy wird niemals untergehen. Durch deinen Tod wird dein Vater ewig leben" sagte Zachary leise und strich Draco zärtlich eine Träne von der Wange, die sich aus seinen Augen gelöst hatte.

Dracos Atem wurde flacher und flacher. Sein Herzschlag flatterte bereits und Zachary konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass der Tod nicht mehr fern war.

Zu oft schon hatte er diesen Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Opfer gesehen. Er wusste genau, wann es vorbei war.

Ein letzter Atemzug entwich aus Dracos Mund und dann hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen. Zachary sah den gebrochenen Blick und seufzte.

Es war vorbei. Es war vollbracht.

Vorsichtig ließ er Dracos Leichnam zu Boden gleiten und zog mit einem Ruck die Schwertklinge aus dem Körper heraus. Er verharrte noch einen Moment und blickte auf die sterblichen Überreste des letzten legitimen Erben der Malfoy-Dynastie hinunter. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging in Richtung der Fensterflügel.

Als hätte der Sturm nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, drückte der Wind die Fenster wieder schwungvoll auf und wehte ins Zimmer. Die Vorhänge bauschten sich und das Licht flackerte kurz. So lautlos wie er gekommen war, verschwand Zachary wieder.

Zurück blieb Dracos toter Körper.

Und aus dem hinteren Flügel des Gebäudes ertönte Narcissas irres Kreischen, die begonnen hatte, wie eine wildgewordene Furie in ihrem Zimmer zu toben...

****************to be continued******************************

Und, wer von euch hatte schon vermutet, dass Draco durch Zacharys Hand den Tod finden wird, hm? ;-)

**_Ich kann mir denken, dass ihr euch jetzt fragt, warum Draco sterben musste. Eine Antwort darauf liefern die nächsten Kapitel._**

****

**_Das nächste Update kommt in zwei Tagen (sofern ff.net nicht rumzickt)._**

**_Wäre zwischenzeitlich vielleicht ein kleines review drin? *lieb guck*_**


	9. Kapitel 9 Is this the end?

_@all: vielen Dank für eure reviews._ _@ Singvogel & Caracinous: ja, es musste leider Draco sein, der über die Klinge springen muss (OK, das war jetzt ein geschmackloser Scherz  ;-))._ _Ich hätte zwar auch eine andere Person von Zachary töten lassen können, aber es musste jemand von gleichem Blut sein. Und das ist nun mal nur Draco. Für das, was Zachary vorhat, musste es das Blut von Lucius' Sohn sein. Die nächsten beiden Kapitel werden (hoffentlich) etwas Klarheit schaffen._ _Darüber hinaus ist das hier nun mal eine reine Lucius-Fanfic. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Draco hätte. Aber wenn mich jemand vor die Wahl „Vater oder Sohn Malfoy" stellen würde, zöge ich jederzeit und immer wieder den Vater vor... *g*........................._ _OK, genug gelabert, hier geht es weiter.................................................................._

.

_._ _._ _Is this the end?……………………………………….Kapitel 9_

*************************************************************************************************************************

Andernorts erwachte Lucius aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Er räkelte sich genüsslich in den Kissen und seine Hand strich über die Laken. Die leeren Laken neben sich, wie er feststellte.

Zachary war wieder einmal mitten in der Nacht verschwunden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einfach so verschwand, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Lucius seufzte.

Wo er wohl wieder steckte?

Doch Zachary hüllte sich in Schweigen, was seine nächtlichen Exkursionen anging. Lucius hatte noch nie etwas aus ihm herausbringen können. In dieser Beziehung hatte Zachary immer eisern geschwiegen. Ansonsten war er sehr offen Lucius gegenüber, nachdem sie eine gewisse Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. 

Es war jetzt 8 Jahre her, dass Zachary in Lucius' Leben getreten und alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Nach der Angelegenheit in der Folterkammer war es unmöglich für Lucius gewesen, einfach so wieder in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren. Er hatte es auch gar nicht gewollt.

Und so war er mit Zachary fortgegangen und die beiden hatten dafür gesorgt, dass man Lucius für tot hielt. Nach ein paar Anfangschwierigkeiten und Streitereien, bei denen es eigentlich um nichts bestimmtes ging, hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, seither eine tiefe und ehrliche Beziehung zu führen.

Lucius liebte Zachary.

Er liebte ihn aufrichtig und das trotz allem was er ihm angetan hatte. Die Liebe war stärker als alle Schmach. Stärker als alles, was Lucius jemals gekannt oder gefühlt hatte.

Und Zachary liebte Lucius und das obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, sich niemals wieder zu verlieben. Aber er hatte sein Herz dennoch an Lucius verloren. Beinahe vom ersten Augenblick an, als sie sich in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer zum ersten Mal gegenüberstanden, hatte sich Zachary zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt.

Eigentlich war er damals nach Malfoy Manor gekommen, um Lucius zu töten. Aus Rache für den sinnlosen Tod Rheas, die Zachary geliebt hatte. Doch es war alles anders gekommen.

Dass Lucius soviel Eindruck auf ihn machen würde, hatte er nicht vorhersehen können. Und dass er all seine Prinzipien für einen einzigen Menschen aufgab, das hätte er auch nie für möglich gehalten. Dennoch es war so.

Die Zeit ließ sich aber leider nicht anhalten. Man konnte Cronos nicht überlisten und die Jahre gingen nicht so spurlos an Lucius vorüber wie an Zachary. Lucius stand jetzt kurz vor seinem 50ten Geburtstag. Das sah man ihm zwar nicht an aber Zachary spürte, dass bald etwas geschehen musste. Sonst würde er wieder mit ansehen müssen, wie ein von ihm geliebter Mensch alterte und schließlich starb. Zachary wusste genau, dass es ihm diesmal nicht nur das Herz brechen, sondern ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Und so hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst...

Lucius setzte sich im Bett auf und machte das Licht an. Es war ungefähr 2:00 Uhr nachts und draußen tobte ein schlimmer Sturm. Der Wind riss an den Fensterläden und heulte um die Hausecken. Lucius fröstelte als er aufstand. Er nahm sich seinen Morgenmantel von der Stuhllehne und schlüpfte dankbar hinein.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte sich einen Drink ein. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt, nur noch ein Rest von Glut schwelte unter der Asche. Lucius ging zu den breiten Fensterflügeln hinüber und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

Das Leben ging hin und wieder schon recht eigenartige Wege. Lucius hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass es ihn einmal in ein kleines Cottage in der Nähe von Innverness verschlagen würde, weit ab von allen Zauberergemeinden. Noch weniger hatte er angenommen, dass er einmal glücklich und sorgenfrei mit einem Mann zusammenleben würde. Doch genau das war geschehen und Lucius verspürte eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Ganz in Gedanken versunken stand er am Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Es waren nur ein paar Augenblicke vergangen, da spürte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Lucius Lächeln wurde breiter. Mittlerweile konnte er es fühlen, wenn sich Zachary lautlos wie der Wind näherte.

Lächelnd wandte Lucius sich um und wollte auf Zachary zugehen. Doch beim Anblick der blutigen Klinge in Zacharys Hand erlosch das Lächeln auf Lucius' Gesicht augenblicklich.

„Zach, was ist passiert, was hast du..." weiter kam Lucius nicht.

Wortlos und mit unbeweglichem Gesicht eilte Zachary auf ihn zu und die Klinge bohrte sich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in Lucius' Körper.

Ungläubig starrte Lucius den Damaszener-Stahl an, der in seinem Brustkorb steckte. Er fühlte keine Schmerzen aber er wusste genau, dass er tödlich getroffen war. Lucius hob seinen Blick und sah Zachary fassungslos an.

„Warum Geliebter? Nach all der Zeit...warum..." Lucius Stimme versagte. Seine Beine knickten ein und er brach zusammen, als Zachary die Klinge aus ihm herauszog und zur Seite schleuderte.

Zachary fing Lucius auf, bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Er zog ihn an sich und nahm ihn ganz fest in seine Arme, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Damals vor 8 Jahren im Kerker unter Malfoy Manor.

„Es ist gut mein Schöner. Hab keine Angst, ich bin bei dir" hauchte er.

Lucius blickte ihn nur bekümmert und fassungslos zugleich an. Er holte Luft und versuchte zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das Leben wich schnell aus seinem Körper. Die Klinge hatte sein Herz durchbohrt. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sterben.

Er spürte bereits die Kälte, die langsam Besitz von seinem Körper nahm. Und dann hatte er auch schon kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Armen und Beinen.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er in die wunderschönen eisblauen Augen von Zachary.

„Jetzt wird uns nichts mehr trennen.".

Das waren die letzten Worte die Lucius noch wahrnahm, bevor er sein Leben in den Armen seines Liebhabers aushauchte.

***************to be continued*******************************

Ja, es geht tatsächlich noch weiter. Ein letztes Kapitel kommt noch und zwar am Samstag.


	10. Kapitel 10 Who wants to live forever

_OK, und hier kommt es….das finale Kapitel meiner Lucius-/Zachary Story:_

.

.

.

..

_.Who want's to live forever…………………………..Kapitel 10_

***************************************************************************

Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Lucius im Bett hoch. Sein Körper war schweißgebadet und er keuchte heftig. Hastig sah er sich um. Es war kurz nach Morgengrauen. Nur wenig Licht drang durch die Fenster ein, am Horizont wurde es aber bereits hell und es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lucius' Atem wieder zur Ruhe kam. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte das alles nur geträumt, schalt er sich. Dennoch, für einen Traum hatte sich das Ganze sehr real angefühlt. Für Lucius' Geschmack ein wenig _zu_ real. Jetzt raschelte es neben ihm. Zachary bewegte sich und gähnte. Dann richtete er sich auf und strahlte Lucius an.

„Guten Morgen mein Schöner. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Zachary.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Die Frage klang etwas seltsam in seinen Ohren. So hatte Zachary ihn noch nie morgens begrüßt.

„Ich...gut. Es geht mir gut" antwortete Lucius, sein Gesichtsausdruck war aber immer noch leicht verwirrt.

„Fantastisch" rief Zachary erfreut, dann stürzte er sich fast auf Lucius und die beiden küssten sich.

Lachend balgten sie herum wie zwei übermütige Welpen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich aber bald wieder zu einem Kuss und dieser wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, je länger er dauerte. Es brauchte keine Worte zwischen den beiden. Sie rissen sich die Pyjamahosen herunter und liebten sich gierig, als hätten sie den anderen lange entbehren müssen. Hinterher lagen sie engumschlungen im Bett.

Irgendwann verschwand Lucius dann aber im Bad. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet und abgetrocknet hatte, fiel sein Blick auf sein Ebenbild im großen Badezimmerspiegel.

Lucius konnte nicht glauben was er da sah, deshalb blinzelte er ein paar mal. Doch es blieb real, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Eine Gänzehaut kroch über seine Haut und er wurde blass. Das Handtuch entglitt seinen Fingern. Mühsam hob er eine Hand und berührte eine Stelle an der linken Seite seiner Brust. Zitternd strichen seine Finger über eine etwa 6 cm lange frische Narbe. Die Gewissheit ließ ihn beinahe zusammenbrechen. Er hatte letzte Nacht also doch nicht nur geträumt.

Die Narbe war der unumstößliche Beweiß dafür. Zachary hatte ihn erstochen. Er hatte ihm sein Schwert ins Herz gerammt und Lucius war in seinen Armen gestorben.

Ja, er war gestorben letzte Nacht. Er hatte den Übergang passiert.

Wie zum Teufel konnte es also sein, dass er heute morgen wieder quicklebendig war?

Doch halt. Lebte er tatsächlich wieder?

Oder hatte er sich in einen lebenden Toten verwandelt? Einen Zombie?

Lucius' Hand ruckte zu seinem Hals hoch und er tastete zitternd nach seinem Puls. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, als er seinen Herzschlag spürte. Seine Haut war warm und er fühlte sich auch tatsächlich lebendig, obwohl dies eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein dürfte. Niemand stand nach einer solchen Verwundung einfach wieder auf und lebte. Also, was war heute Nacht passiert?

Lucius sah im Spiegel, wie Zachary ins Bad kam und hinter ihm stehen blieb. Zacharys Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, doch seine Augen leuchteten warm und liebevoll.

„Ich habe dich getötet, damit du ewig leben kannst" erklärtee Zachary feierlich.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Zachary, lass deine kryptischen Bemerkungen und sag mir endlich, was du mit mir gemacht hast" grummelte Lucius etwas entnervt.

Die Sache war viel zu ernst, als dass er jetzt Lust auf Zacharys Rätselraten hatte.

Zachary legte sanft seine Arme um Lucius' Taille. Dieser wollte sich zuerst losmachen, unterließ es dann aber. Zacharys Berührung hatte etwas seltsam tröstliches an sich.

„Ich habe genau das getan, was ich eben gesagt hatte. Du musstest zuerst sterben, damit du unsterblich werden konntest".

Lucius sah Zacharys Spiegelbild in die Augen.

„Warum?"

„Ich liebe dich, das weißt du. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles und jeden, den ich jemals in meinem schier unendlichen Leben geliebt habe. Und glaube mir, ich bin schon sehr lange da. Von Zeit zu Zeit habe ich mein Herz an einen Menschen verloren. Ob Mann oder Frau tut nichts zu Sache. Doch diese Menschen konnten nur eine ach so furchtbar kurze Zeit bei mir sein. Denn sie waren sterblich. Ich bin es nicht wie du weißt. Ich habe immer furchtbar gelitten, wenn wieder jemand von mir ging. Also hatte ich beschlossen, mich niemals wieder zu verlieben. Doch dann bist du gekommen mein schöner Schwan..." Zacharys Stimme kippte, seine Augen schimmerten feucht.

Lucius hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Er konnte fühlen, dass es Zachary sehr mitnahm, das alles zu offenbaren. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt umgedreht und Zachary in die Arme genommen, doch er konnte es nicht. Noch nicht.

„Und weiter?" fragte er.

„Nichts weiter. Und hast mein Herz gestohlen und ich liebe dich mehr als jeden anderen zuvor Lucius. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, mit ansehen zu müssen wie du alt wirst und irgendwann stirbst. Also habe ich etwas dagegen unternommen. Ich habe den heiligen Eid meiner Bruderschaft gebrochen und einen Weg gefunden, dich zu einem der Unsrigen zu machen. Jetzt kann die Zeit dir nichts mehr anhaben".

Lucius Augen wurden groß.

„Du meinst, du hast....ich bin jetzt unsterblich?" fragte er fassungslos.

Zachary nickte.

„Aber wie..?"

„Das tut doch nichts zur Sache. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du es jetzt bist, oder?"

Lucius dachte einen Augenblick lang darüber nach.

Die Macht der Gefühle drohte ihn beinahe umzuwerfen. Wie groß musste diese Liebe sein, dass ein Unsterblicher ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte, sondern lieber dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie ewig zusammenbleiben konnten. Zachary liebte ihn wirklich und diese Liebe war beinahe unermesslich. Zumindest was sterbliche Maßstäbe anging.

Doch sterbliche Maßstäbe galten nun auch für Lucius nicht länger. Er war zu einem Unsterblichen geworden.

Und zu verdanken hatte er es einzig und allein Zacharys Liebe zu ihm.

Langsam drehte er sich um und schloss seinen Geliebten ganz fest in seine Arme. Lange standen beide einfach nur so da.

„Du hast Recht Geliebter. Es ist unwichtig, wie du es zuwege gebracht hast. Die Hauptsache ist, wir sind zusammen. Für immer..." flüsterte Lucius und lächelte Zachary liebevoll an.

Zachary strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Du wirst mein Gefährte sein. Lass uns alle Zeitalter dieser Welt gemeinsam durchschreiten".

Statt einer Antwort beugte sich Lucius vor und die beiden verloren sich in einem endlosen Kuss....

The End 

**_**************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_OK, das war sie nun, meine große Lucius-Fanfic._**

**_Manchen mag der Schluss vielleicht etwas zu schmalzig und sentimental sein. Aber warum sollte ein Mann wie Lucius nicht auch seine große Liebe finden?_**

****

**_Und nein, es wird keinen Teil 3 geben. Es haben mich schon einige darauf angesprochen (ja, beinahe gedrängt) eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben._**

**_Aber ich werde es nicht tun, denn ein weiterer Teil würde niemals so gut werden, wie diese beiden vorangegangenen Teile dieser Story._**

**_Und man sagt ja nicht umsonst: man soll dann aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist.... *g*_**

****

**_Ich überlasse es also euch als meinen Lesern, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie die Story vielleicht weitergehen würde..._**

**_Was passiert, wenn Lucius herausfindet, dass sein Sohn Draco sein Leben geben musste, um ihm, Lucius, ein ewiges Leben zu schenken...._**

**_Oder was passiert, wenn ein anderer Unsterblicher Lucius herausfordert?_**

**_Denn ihr wisst ja:....._**

**_....wenn dein Kopf nicht mehr auf deinen Schultern sitzt, ist es vorbei... _****_(Filmzitat von Ramirez –Sean Connery)_**

**_In diesem Sinne…..don't loose your head….*zwinker*_**

****

**_Über reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen._**

**_Und ja, ich habe noch die ein oder andere Geschichte auf Lager.... Die nächste wird allerdings eine Shortfic mit Severus Snape sein. (Titel: Schwarze Nachtigall)_**

**_Diese Story geht Mitte nächster Woche an den Start. Würde mich freuen, wenn euch auch diese Geschichte euer Gefallen winden würde...._**

****

**_..so long_**

**_Tashgan_**


End file.
